My Tiny Little Universe
by crimson L
Summary: she was just a normal girl, untill she changes physically on her fifth birthday. Sheltered for years, she finally decides to embrace the world of the ninja. finding out just how important she is, she sets out to save her village...gaaxsaku fic
1. Reminiscing

_**a/n **_okays so here is the deal, I couldn't stand the other story I was doing, so I have deleted it…I will keep it on my comp and work on it, but it is too big of a project for my first fan fic….so I gotsa new story! When I have more experience I will finish it but until then I got this killer new idea that wont leave me be so here it is!

_**My tiny, little universe.**_(I got the name from a movie- I liked it!)

_**Chapter one-reminiscing: **_

My mother and father were normal villagers. Physically they fit the 'normal' bill. They both had blue eyes, not too tall, medium build, my mother had blonde hair and my father had light brown. So like any normal person in the world they found each other and fell in love. By the time they were both 18 they had married and bought a farm. They set up 'shop' for a family there. My mother was 20 when she found out she was pregnant with me. Both my mother and father were thrilled beyond belief and decorated a nursery for me. They pictured pretty blue eyes with cute curly blonde hair and rosy cheeks. They were in truth good people. At heart they were like any other normal person. My mother was 21 when she gave birth to me. They were elated to find out that I was everything they pictured. I was the vision of their version of perfection. Light blonde hair, so light it was almost white, with big blue eyes and cute rosy cheeks. Every day they found new ways to express their love for me. Sing lullabies, buy me teddies and find any excuse to hug or hold me.

When I was 1 they decided that they wanted a baby brother or sister for me, so they started trying for another baby. A month later my mother was pregnant. Again my parents were thrilled. Unfortunately there was a complication at birth and they lost my baby brother. Some more unfortunate news came to them as the doctors told my mother if she had another baby she would die at birth, also killing the child. So like any other normal family with the same problem, all their hopes and dreams fell to my shoulders.

It was my 5th birthday that my so called 'normal' life turned upside down. I was special before with the intellect and personality of a child at least 12 years my senior,but it was ok because I looked 'normal'.

My 5th birthday, I remember it like it was yesterday…

_***flash back***_

"Honey wake up…happy birthday" my mother lightly cued into my ear.

"Mommy, you woke up Henry, now he is going to be grumpy"

"I'm sorry Henry" she said as she kissed my teddy and dragged me out of bed.

We spent the day playing in the sunlight and daisies.

Time rolled on and finally we counted the last ten seconds till the actual time I was born,

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

I remember that time seemed to slow down as I stared at her soft pink lips pronounce the last second. I remember the smile in her eyes.

"One"

That was when I blacked out. I finally came to some minutes later listening to my mother's worried ramblings. I sat up to tell her I was ok but she started to back away with fright in her eyes. I turned to look in the mirror and saw another little girl in the room with us. She had bright red hair and big green eyes, but the most peculiar thing was that she looked exactly like me.

Her eyes called to me, so I went. Reaching out I went to touch her hand. Everything fell away, when I finally touched her hand it was like glass shattering. Suddenly I became acutely aware or the scratchy clothes on my skin, the hard wood floor beneath me and the light's heat on my body. I could feel each individual hair on me and my finger tips on the cold floor length mirror in front of me.

Refocusing, I noticed the girl was gone. My mind seemed to focus onto minuet things. Turning to look at my mother I noticed her horrified eyes and agape mouth, seemingly in the process of screaming, although I could not hear her. Achingly slow, I turned my face to the mirror to find my reflection, only it was different. Instead of blue eyes I stared deeply into glittering emerald and my hair a pastel pink.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out again was a feminine voice softly saying one word-

"Fire…"

_***end flash back***_

So you see it was only natural that my mother and father had to keep me from the world. They faked my death, saying I was trapped in the house when it caught on fire. From then on I was kept in the basement, in the dark away from view. My mother said that she had saved me, what small piece that was left of me. For years the only companions I had were my books, the girl that resided in my mind and on occasion my mother and father.

I was 16 when tragedy befell my family once again. The years ate away at my father, the bitter taste of disappointment and forgotten dreams tainting his heart. Finally he snapped, my father was stark raving mad. In the middle of the night he took a knife to my mother and then killed himself. I remember following the screams to my parent's room. Opening the double doors and seeing my mother's contorted face.

Now every time I envision my mother I see a series of images.

Her smiling eyes and pink lips, which changes to her horrified expression and open mouth silently screaming and finally to her lifeless eyes and blood splattered face.

I left immediately stealing away into the night. I was not stupid I had read about the outside world. The ninjas, the prestigious honor and adventure. That is what I dreamt of at night. But I practiced, every day, I can fight…I know I can. That is why I now find myself reminiscing of my life up until now outside the doors of the hokage building in konoha. Minutes ago I had fled my home, my life. Now I see the whole world ahead of me. Marching into the building I strode confidently into the hokages office. Effortlessly pushing the doors aside noisily to wake up a sleeping woman.

"My name is sakura haruno, and I wish to become a ninja"

a/n okay I hope that was good for my first chapter of my first story that I actually intend to finish, sorry again…but I think that this is better so no arguments on my side.


	2. Explinations and important realisations

_**A/n**_ hey guys this is the second chapter I hope the last one wasn't too confusing…but all shall be explained!

I know I forgot to do this but yer-

Disclaimer- I do not own anything…

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 2 – explanations and important realizations:**

_**Recap:**_

_**Marching into the building I strode confidently into the hokages office. Effortlessly pushing the doors aside noisily to wake up a sleeping woman.**_

"_**My name is sakura haruno, and I wish to become a ninja"**_

Blearily the woman blinked slowly, switching her gaze constantly from me to the clock, back to me then to a bottle on her desk then back to me again and so on for several minutes. And me I just stood still with a large fake smile plastered on my face and hoped to kami that she didn't reject me.

"Who?" she finally asked barely suppressing a large yawn.

My smile faltered slightly but I pressed on, "Sakura Haruno…"

"Hmmm that's funny, I could have sworn you said haruno for a second…"

"That might be because I did?!" I said slightly exasperated.

"But the haruno's do not have any children…the only one they did have died early on in age if I remember correctly."

"Okay I think I owe you an explanation…"

"Rightly so, when you barge into my office at…4:30 in the morning" she said with a quirked eyebrow.

I decided that the hokage could hear my life story, and all the exciting little tid bits that come with it. Finally after an hour or so of talking and narrating things so vividly I finished my tale.

"Hmmmmm…." She said after a short pause.

It was in this time that I studied her critically. Long blonde hair, brown eyes, big bust, a peculiar blue diamond on her forehead, she seemed nice enough though. Currently she sat with one hand cradling her chin and the tip of her thumb in her mouth chewing her nail, her head cocked to the side…

I was abruptly ripped from my thoughts as she practically threw herself from the chair, fist flying strait at my face.

Shocked I reacted on impulse holding my hand up to stop the blow from hitting home. When her fist collided with the skin on the palm of my hand, fire burst out from every pore in my hand, engulfing both of our hands.

Snatching back her burnt hand she propelled herself backwards throwing kunies aimed at my chest and head. I spun stealthily on my toes throwing my arms out in an elegant arc, causing the fire to do my bidding.

The sharp objects glowed red where they sat scattered randomly on the floor. Calmly I moved myself into a fighting stance, I hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

The excitement sent ripples of heat throughout my body. Even my eyes were aflame, heat radiated of my body and I glowed slightly.

"I thought so" she said smugly, clutching her wounded hand to her over sized chest. "Come with me"

Blinking a few times I recovered and like a puppy trailed quickly after her. She led me through multiple corridors and down flights of stairs until we reached a large steel door. Quickly forming some hand signs the woman pushed the door aside.

"By the way you can call me tsunade" she offhandedly added whilst scrabbling for a light switch. Absentmindedly fire burst from my thumb and first finger hovering slightly, lighting the dark room and allowing tsunade to find the light switch. Flicking it on, she muttered a quiet "thanks" before moving off.

I just stood there in complete and utter awe. My mouth slightly agape and the blue fire extinguished at my side all I could think of is_ 'I'm in heaven'._

Before me stood a giant room filled with books from the floor to the roof. The room was like a labyrinth of history and information. The girl that resided in my mind, her name is mizuki. She told me that was her name, it means beautiful moon. I personally think that it fits perfectly, she looks exactly like me except she has this white glow that surrounds her. When she came to me our hair colour fused together creating the pastel pink colour that we both have, but we swapped eye colour, hers now being blue and mine emerald green. And at the present moment she is sitting on the floor in my mind, drooling with wide eyes. We both hungered for more information our minds greedily eating anything and everything we got our hands on, and we never forgot the information either.

Slight coughing brought me out of my daze, as tsunade signaled to me that I should follow her.

Right turn, left turn, strait, right turn, angry grumble, back. This continued past the repeating scenery.

Finally we came to the middle of the room it was spacious with two comfortable looking black leather chairs and a wooden coffee table between them, pushed to the side. In the middle of the room sat a podium with a large old looking log book with multiple styles of hand writing scrawled lazily across the pages. Finding where she had to go tsunade commanded that I sit and wait for her. Obliging her, I took a seat and sighed, all the events starting to creep up at me in the form or fatigue. A few minutes later she returned holding a skinny black book. She tossed it carelessly at me whilst simultaneously ploncking onto the adjacent black leather chair.

"Elementals?" I read aloud, the question clear in my voice.

"Read" she commanded shortly.

For the several time that day I followed her instructions, and immersed myself into the short book with the black colored cover.

_Elementals. _

_It is said that when the power on the earth is tipped, even in the slightest from good too bad the gods send in the most powerful weapon that can restore balance; the fifth element or ultimate being. Wind, water, fire, earth and the fifth higher power. The elemental comes into power when the individual has been on earth for five years. _

_The elementals have the power to use the element of their counterpart that was sent from the gods. The elementals do not need chakra to wield the power, although the elementals have specific abilities they can excel at using their specific chakra._

_The four children or elementals, are born at the same time and all look slightly similar. Each child has blue eyes, and light blonde hair. When they come into power they fuse together causing the child to change somewhat in physical appearance. _

_Water:_

_As the counterpart has dark blue hair with dark blue almost black eyes when the child comes into power, the child will have pastel blue hair, with dark blue almost black colored eyes. The child can now control the element: Water. The child will excel in the art of teijutsus due to the advanced grace._

_Fire:_

_As the counterpart has red hair and green eyes when the child comes into power, the child will have pastel pink hair, with green eyes. The child can now control the element: Fire. The child will excel in the art of healing due to the advanced chakra control._

_Earth:_

_As the counterpart has dark green hair with light brown eyes, the child will have pastel green hair with light brown eyes. The child can now control the element: Earth, which includes earth (soil and rock) to trees and flowers .The child will excel in the art of genjutsu and weapon wielding due to the advanced accuracy and strength. _

_Air:_

_This is a special case, when the child comes into power the physical appearance does not change. The child will still have light blonde hair and blue eyes. But as a side effect of the counterpart, whenever the child moves he or she becomes the element, or in this case air. To be seen the child must stand completely still. The child can now control the element: Air. The child will excel in the art of stealth and information gathering due to the advanced invisibility._

_When the child comes into power they merge personalities with their counterpart effectively they are still only one person and one mind. The fifth element is also a special case. The counterpart does not merge with the child but develops as a separate mind, one child but two minds. The fifth element calls to the other three elementals in times of great need. Until the pivotal moment the fifth element acts as a seeker of sorts, finding each and every elemental. When the time for the weapon is needed the fifth element draws the power of all the elementals. Using all the elements combined the fifth element draws upon the power of the sun, moon and earth, effectively becoming invincible. The fifth element is in charge of keeping balance in the world._

_It is never known what becomes of the fifth element after the balance has been restored. The elementals keep their power until they become deceased. The elementals will only show up again when the world is in grave peril._

Shutting the book I breathlessly whispered one word "wow"…

A/N I hope that cleared anything up…what I was planning on doing was to be a few chapters ahead of myself but I kind of really liked the first chapter and posted it anyway *scratches head nervously* sorry for any confusion BluEbErRy-ChAn, and thank you to BOOM-chan and AlaskenWildflower for your kind words!

Ummm okays sooo one thing also, I got the idea from a few places but they are only small contributions…:

Elemental things from avatar, but it will be NOTHING like avatar, just small things like the elements air, water, fire and earth.

I got some ideas from the movie- the chronicles of Riddick….. I got the image of the air elemental (when she moves) that was the idea for the air element and my classifying the people as elementals…

And one more little thing was the fifth element…. That idea came from the movie: the fifth element……go figure lol ummmm but just the idea of the Supreme Being.

This fan fic will not be like Riddick, the fifth element or avatar, it was only small contributions! If there are any objections to the places of where I got my ideas from, I am sorry….

Anyways sorry for the long note….

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-


	3. overview of catastrophic upcoming events

**A/N** I am going to try and put more of inner sakura into the text (not much) but tell me if it turns out shit! Ohh and ill answer any questions you ask at the bottom of the chapters! Ohhhh and one other thing is this (just so u knows…although I'm sure you would have figured it out anyways…) 'sakura thinking' '**mizuki speaking in sakuras' head**'

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…..onwards with the story then!

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 2 – overview of catastrophic upcoming events.**

_**Recap!**_

_**Shutting the book I breathlessly whispered one word "wow"…**_

'**I'll say**' and then added as an afterthought '**I'm in a book! Cool!**' 'Ohh hush, I can't listen when you do that!'

Silently grimacing at the dull ache that started up in my temples, I forced myself to listen to what tsunade was saying to me.

"…so now you understand my reacting the way that I did, back in the office I mean. But from the look on your face, sakura I would say that you still don't understand the gravity of the situation…" she finished off seriously, glancing at the book long forgotten in my hand.

"_Actually_ I do" my face now the perfect smear of indignation and displeasure"…what the book suggests is that for any elementals, or me to even exist in the first place implies that…the balance of power has been shifted…meaning that the only choice left is to hunt for the other elementals and then return the balance in a catastrophic display of bloodshed and anguish, that is the only plausible explanation, correct?" I finished with a quirked eyebrow.

Tsunade nodding along with what I said, pausing in slight areas to see if I was correct.

"Correct" she nodded again, blonde hair and large chest bouncing in sync.

"And this shifting of power…..?" I prompted leaving the question in the air to balance momentarily, teetering on the silent abyss of understanding.

"Is giving me headaches and mountains of paperwork" she said as she silently rubbed her temples. I left the silence as my ascent to continue, but the look on my face was that of disbelief of her nonsensical babble of something as important as this.

Sighing she continued "have you read much about ninjas, or the government systems in konoha?" I nodded, yes. "Good, do you know anything about the bingo book?" another nod, yes. "All of the s-class criminals in that bingo book, that are currently alive, have slowly been gathering together under one banner. And we're not talking akatsuki. Ohh no, we're talking about something so monumental in size that all the hidden villages would fall. So you see why I now have my headaches?" She finished with a dry chuckle.

Pursing my lips together, I stood and walked quietly around the room. Soaking in what had been said and rolling any responses or ideas I had around my head. My fingers running along the numerous books, absentmindedly taking the dust with me. I slowed to a stop in the middle of the room, back facing the older woman, staring at the log book. Its stained pages enthralled me for some time, captivating me with its uneven scrawl of lopsided loops and swirls. I imagined the pens dancing lightly across the withered pages, creating a quiet scream of protest as the end dragged across the parchment. Without turning I struck up the conversation once again.

"How long?" my voice bounced off the wall and cascaded over my ears, effectively killing the silence that had fallen between us. Turning to the woman now, she still looked to be in thought.

Tasting each word that came from my mouth I watched as they shocked the woman into a slightly confused state "how long?" I repeated.

"What?" such an intelligent reply from a woman who usually demands the need to be listened to in her very aura.

"Till the inevitable clash" I stated, voice holding no emotion with the seriousness of the situation. If I had the right time, things could work out well. 'Please let it work out well' '**there should be enough time for this**'

"A year, maybe two tops. It's been gradual, slowly rumors and tales have started circulating. Patterns of crime and death peeking in specific areas. They are organizing themselves. I would say a year tops, until they started testing the waters. Sending organized parties here or there, stealing and destroying small villages. There is an infinite amount of people that could be organizing all this, under our nose no less" she sneered, unbecoming at that too.

"I need at least a year, for what I have planned. Can I guarantee your support?"I asked. I knew that I was clutching blindly at short straws, I needed more time for this to work.

Her interest peeked, she shifted her gaze to her hands, tongue protruding slightly as she sifted through her thoughts. She seemed perplexed for a few moments, before her tongue retreated and her brown hard-edged eyes locked with my unwavering green eyed stare.

With a small nod she asked determinedly "what's the plan?"

A/N I know that was crap and short, but really I think it should move faster once I get this out of the way and introductions out of the way as well.

Ummmmmmmm thank you to BOOM-chan for your review, thumbs up! And to answer your question, I was thinking maybe my own characters for the elementals, there are only a few. I would do original characters but I don't think that any of the ones I know have the characteristics that I put up. I just don't want to twist a character so much that he or she becomes un-recognizable, but if you have any ideas for anything I'm more than happy to hear them! I also have not gotten far in the naruto series, I have not gotten to naruto shippuden yet, lol I haven't finished the series before that! But I do read A LOT of fan fics and have an overly active imagination. Thank you again!

Peace out!

-Hippie-ninja-


	4. Plans and Meetings

_A/N_ sorry it took so long to up-date, I have been very busy and very tiered. But I shall make it up by posting a long (for me) chapter! Yay!…any who onwards to the story then…

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto.

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 4 – Plans and Meetings.**

**Recap!**

**With a small nod she asked determinedly "what's the plan?"**

Taking a breath, I pulled my thoughts together.

"Well in the book it said that we each had specific abilities, which did not rely on our elements. Mine being healing abilities and so on for the others."

I started to walk around the room, the words falling from my mouth "I suggest that I immediately begin training and learning under the guidance of the best available. I should excel in medical jutsu, so I would need someone with experience in that area. I would also need to be placed in a team to gain experience in battle. That sensei would be required to teach me as much tiejutsu, genjutsu and weaponry as possible"

Stopping short I turned to Tsunade "But there is a slight problem…a small flaw in my plan if you will"

"You're not a shInobi, class chunin or above" she finished for me.

"That does pose a problem. As it states you cannot participate in anything to do with ninjas until you have passed the academy. Then you must gain status, otherwise you will not gain respect…and then once your jounin you can start to give orders. And that is what you need."

"And while I do that I need to find the other elementals."

'_Mizuki, it says in the book that we act as a type of seeker or something, to find the other elementals. Do you know how we do that?'_

'_**Unfortunately no, not a clue. But I'm sure when the time comes we will know'**_

'_Do you think we can do this?'_

'_**There is not a doubt in my mind.'**_

Tsunade started to speak again, so Mizuki pulled away to the back of my mind.

"In about 4 months time the chunnin exams have been planned. But this year it is being held in Suna, the exams are always hard, but at Suna…" she trailed off biting her lip.

"That bad hu? Never the less I must pass"

"So it is settled then, training for 4 months, where you will participate in the chunnin exams in Suna. After which you have 5-6 months to find the remaining elementals and prove yourself to the ninja community. Then and only then will you become a jounin, from then on we have at least 2 months to organize our plan of attack and bring down, or at least survive, the offending ninjas'"

Receiving a nod from the pink haired girl she continued on.

"Right, then I will organize teams and what not for you. But in the meantime I will get someone to escort you around the village and introduce you to some other shInobi. I will also send a team to your house to clean up. Your guide will meet you in the front of the building in an hour or so, until then I suggest you make use of the facilities in the building to clean up a little" she finished off gesturing with her hand.

Getting the idea, I quickly scurried out of the room, remembering the hallways I had taken. Nearing the entrance to the library I bumped into a woman with short black hair and black eyes. There wasn't anything unusual in her appearance, only she was holding a tiny pink pig to her chest.

"Ohhh I'm sorry, I received a note that said I should come find Lady Hokage in the library when I got in, have you seen her?" the woman asked, everything in her demeanor screamed trustworthy and kind.

"Ohhh yes, I was just with her she is in the middle of the library. Umm could you perhaps direct me to a restroom so I can clean up? Tsunade said that I could 'make use of the facilities in the building'" I said, using Tsunade's words.

"Right, somehow I think she didn't just mean the restrooms, I'm Shizune by the way and this is tonton. Follow me and I will get you all fixed up" she said simultaneously bowing politely.

"Hai, I'm Sakura Haruno" bowing back.

"Follow me please."

After sometime of walking we came to a wooden door. There was nothing special about it, no knots in the wood no markings or anything on it. Opening the door and turning on the light I was ushered in with my mouth once again agape.

Before me stood a large room that could easily fit two swimming pools in and the entire floor was filled with multiple rows of clothing. On the back wall I could see rows and rows of footwear, all in different colours and styles. On the right side of the room there were two doors and on the left there were three doors, each as unremarkable as the rest.

"I had the same reaction" she giggled quietly.

"Okay" she continued walking forward and directing with her hands "on the right side of the room you will find those two doors. The closest one to you has the bathroom were you can quickly shower and freshen up, there are already clean towels in there. The next door is a change room with mirrors and such. Then on your left you have three doors. The closest to you holds any supplies you need from soldier pills to medical equipment. The middle holds all the weapons, from senbon needles and kunai's to swords and daggers. And the third door holds boxes, I know not very exciting." She turned towards me with a smile" but that is the best room, when you have picked your things just pack them in the boxes and I will send them to your house, you have unlimited access, so choose as much as you want and I will be back in 45 minutes to help you choose your weapons and supplies!" she chirped as she scooted out the door, shutting it as she went.

In a daze I walked towards the shower that awaited me.

It had been half an hour since Shizune had left, I had showered and chosen an entirely new wardrobe. I had 10 new pairs of camo pants, 10 pairs of black baggy pants, 10 pairs of baggy black ¾ pants, 30 black singlet tops, 10 long sleeve fishnet tops, each a different colour and 6 new pairs of shoes, 3 pairs of black leather combat boots and 3 pairs of black ninja sandals and finally 5 long black coats (like anko's but black). I know I had a lot, but I was a deprived child. Currently I sat staring at the clothes all folded neatly in front of me.

Shizune entered the room wearing a large smile, but the pig was gone from her protective arms. Instead she carried a medium sized box bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement. She hurried over to the third door at the back and placed it on the floor. Gathering my clothes, I made two trips to place them in boxes.

"Now that's done let's get your supplies and weapons"

Opening the middle door, she revealed a medium size room stacked with weapons. I started to brows as Shizune went and grabbed an empty box. In it she threw 30 ninja stars and 40 kunais. "It's standard" she responded to my raised eyebrow.

"Now what kind of weapon will you specialize in?" she asked, her eyes roaming the expanse of weapons.

'_**Close your eyes'**_

'_What?'I asked questioningly._

"_**Just do it, ok'**_

'_Fine'_

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Suddenly my legs started to move on its own. Opening my eyes once they stopped I was completely amazed. Before me was what looked to be a double edged sword. The handle was black with two leather cords that hung loosely at the end decorated with pink beads. The sheath was also black and attached to a thick black leather belt, but the sheath had a cherry blossom design on it. The blossoms twisted and swirled in random patterns. Picking it up carefully I ran a hand over the exterior of it.

Cautiously I drew the sword out of its sheath and marveled at the beauty and dexterity. The large blade was silver with black scorch marks in the shape of fire, running down the base of the blade. Running a hand lightly across the razor edged sword I noticed a minor detail. At first I thought it a flaw but on closer inspection I realized the sword was not only a double handed sword but could be pulled apart to be two swords, one for each hand. Trying in vain to pull the sword in two I realized that It needed a small amount of chakra to pull the two apart. Smiling at my accomplishment I tested the balance of the two swords. Finding them to my liking, I forged them back together and tested the balance again, it was perfect.

I turned to look at Shizune who was inspecting some daggers I held up the sword" I want this one."

"Wow" she said turning to look at me "with the way you're holding it, it looks as if it was made for you!" with a nod she grabbed the box and headed to the next room. Securing the belt around my waist, I couldn't help but smile at nothing.

In the next room she tossed a holster at me.

"That attaches to your right thigh, in it you will find medical supplies and weapons, kunai, stars and paper bombs." Moving down the room's wall she grabbed two packets and tossed them at me "those are your soldier pills, fifty in each packet." She tossed a black back pack at me as well "In that you will find a compass, rope, tape, extra bandages, a canteen and food rations along with some camping gear. There is also room for extra clothes"

Smiling and nodding in gratitude, I placed the items into the box.

"Keep your sword and holster with you at all times, even when in the village. I will grab some extra bandages and do a little recon with you" she said smiling evilly.

Ten minutes later I stood in front of the hokage building looking at my reflection. I had on a pair of combat boots, long black baggy pants that were tucked into my boots. On my right thigh I had my holster securely fastened with bandages underneath. Shizune had sliced my black singlet in half so now the material stopped an inch above my belly button, my pants rode low on my hips so I had bandage wrapped around to the top of my hips. My sword sat snuggly on my left hip, the belt buckle done up on my right, the bandage underneath peeked out at least 2 centimeters above and below it. I then had my red fishnet top over my exposed stomach and scrap of material that was once called a singlet. And a long black coat on. With my long pink hair cascading down my back I looked-

"Wow!' said a girl from behind me, ripping me from my small day dream.

Turning I saw a guy and a girl. The guy looked asleep and had his hair done in a pony tail that reminded me of a pineapple. The girl that spoke to me had blonde hair and big blue eyes, although her long fringe partially covered her right eye from view.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I'm your guide. And this" he gestured lazily to the girl "is-"

"Ino Yamanaka "she interrupted, enthusiastically holding out her hand.

"Sakura Haruno" I replied with no emotion in my voice. Ignoring her hand I looked slightly bored at Shikamaru.

"Right this way then." He said indicating the street to follow.

Ino frowned slightly and reluctantly withdrew her hand from the empty air. Squaring her shoulders she ran to catch up to Sakura and Shikamaru.

Ino continued to talk about the village and the people in it. Both Shikamaru and Sakura ignored her ramblings.

After half an hour of walking through the village I had had enough. I knew were the market and the hospital was and that was enough for me. I had not met anybody new, but that was expected as everybody was either eating lunch or on a mission.

"Shikamaru-sama, please take me home" I said. My voice broke Ino out of her ramblings as we all turned and headed to the Haruno residence.

"You know what tomorrow night I will get everybody together for a dinner party at my house so you can meet them all!" Ino squealed at me. I had no choice but to nod. Ino did a mental dance before she ran off yelling something about getting ready for the party.

Soon Shikamaru and I were standing outside of my door.

"Lady Hokage said that you had two days to recuperate and relax, then you must meet her in her office at 9 in the morning, she told me to emphasize the 9 o clock start, excuse me but I must escort the Kazekage of Suna soon. Please excuse me" bowing he took his leave.

Suddenly I was alone in a house I never got to know, with boxes and empty rooms to keep me company.

A/N wow finished! Yay! ~throws confetti~ 5 pages is long for me! But I did take awhile and my other one was short….. I know the plan sucked. I was trying to think of some elaborate thing that would leave you all craving for more but somehow I got this…any who, I wish I had Sakuras wardrobe…

Thank you to BOOM-chan! My faithful reader/reviewer! You're awesome! ~throws more confetti~ yep yep I got the elemental characters all planed out! Yay names and everything! They are both male and female! And yer you did help! Heaps actually! You keep me motivated! ~colorful thumbs up! (Still has confetti on them!)~

And also a big thank you to Nyanonymous, for reviewing and giving me your Idea about the chunin exams being in Suna to find more elementals and stuff, that is interesting! So I'm going to use it! Thank you! ~throws more confetti~ ohhh and I hope the capitalization is better!

I like confetti! ~throws more!~

Ohhhh next chapter I will put everyone in, so she can meet everybody and Gaara will be there yay! Ummm and I think I will do the night in sakuras pov and the gaaras pov, I think, I'm not too sure yet if I could pull that off… but I think I will try…tell me what you think, should I? Or shouldn't i?

Ummmmmmmm yes if anyone has anymore questions or ideas I would love to hear them and try and use them or whatever you know!

Any who,

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-

*shifty eyes* ~throws more confetti~ yay!


	5. Black Tape And UnExpected Visitors

**A/N **hey guys, sorry it took this long, but I worked hard on this chapter! Yay, I hope that this is better!

Ohhhh and important- Gaara is going to be the strong silent type…like he is! I'm going to try and keep him in character, but doing his pov is going to be tricky; I have not done it before so I hope I do ok! Ummm he has had Shukaku removed but there is still a small part of him that never left his mind, he can't break out and kill everyone and Gaara can now sleep, if he wants! Ummm he is also probably a little psycho still, umm but he is going to be mellower in his head, I hope that's ok…if it's not right (his character) if I'm twisting it too much just tell me and I can fix it!

Ummmm every time the pov changes I put them in bold brackets kk

Well onwards then!

Disclaimer – I don't own naruto.

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 5 – Black Tape and Un-Expected Visitors.**

**Recap:**

**Suddenly I was alone in a house I never got to know, with boxes and empty rooms to keep me company.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Sakura)**

Looking at the wooden hall stand in front of me I realized that I had only walked through the front door a hand full of times. Once when I was five, going through to my new 'home'. The second time was when I had tried to make a run for it…

**Flashback…**

**A small 6 year old child was standing in the doorway of the basement, staring at the front door. Glancing at her mother; who was currently humming in the kitchen, head hidden behind the refrigerator door. She didn't know the floor in front of her, it seemed like an ocean of forbidden bravado, but she was going to test the waters today. She had never played on the floor in front of her, she had only ever stepped foot on it the day she was brought here and forced to live in the basement. Every day for a year she had stood in the door frame and stared at her freedom, in the form of the front door. Today was the day, she was going to test the water.**

**She felt like a ninja, stealth fully gliding across the silent floor. Of course that was all in her head, in reality she had stepped on every possible wooden board that could make a noise underneath her. Throwing stealth out the window she ran to the door. Turning the key she practically flew out the door. She ran as fast as she could to the front gate, her mother hot on her trail.**

**She stopped and stared at the bustling street, venders and tourists alike full of life and mingling together. She had never seen anything like it in her life, she had lived her life on their farm.**

**Her mother grabbed her from behind and dragged her inside. The girl now crying as her mother sat her on a chair and said one thing before she locked her in the basement. **

"**I have to save you baby, they just won't accept you"**

**End flashback…**

"No mother you had to save you"

The last time I had gone through the door was the night my parents died. Last night actually, time was really slipping these days.

And now, this would mark my new beginning.

Quickly I put the boxes down in the basement, grabbed the black gaffer tape from the kitchen draw and headed upstairs. I taped shut every door I would never enter.

My parents bed room.

The upstairs bathroom.

The study/office.

The two spare upstairs bedrooms.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs I taped the opening up by wrapping it around the banister and sticking it to the wall. With a sigh I headed to the bottom doors.

The downstairs spare bedroom.

The lounge.

The dining room.

The downstairs bathroom.

That only left four areas not blocked off. The basement door, the kitchen, the library and the front entrance.

When I was little I had only been aloud out when there was nobody there, and 'out' actually meant the kitchen or the library and only if all of the windows were blocked off.

After making a quick lunch I headed downstairs to the basement. My room.

My 'room' was nothing special; I had my bed pushed up against the far wall, the bed has been too small for me for at least 3 years now. My mother's reasoning to not getting me a new one was "how can we get you a new one when you died 8 years ago, people will ask questions. And they will never get the answers, they won't accept you, they never will."

My other walls were filled with bookcases which in turn were filled with books. The floor had no carpet, just dingy cold concrete that burned my feet in the early mornings as I got out of bed. To the side I had two doors. One was my wardrobe and the other was my bathroom. The bathroom was simple, one light, one toilet, one shower, one towel and of course was so tiny that I had to get changed in my room. I kept my old things in storage boxes underneath the wooden stairs that led to the rest of the house.

I think in all my years stuck down here I could deal with being told I would never be accepted and that I would be an outcast. I could deal with the hurt and resentment behind my parent's eyes and the fact that they always found subtle ways to tell me I was not good enough, but the thing that really started to wear me away was that I was never allowed to go outside or even look through a window.

Being outside for the first time since I was 5 really taxed my energy. As I lay on my bed where my feet hung over the edge, I fell asleep with my mother's words running through my head.** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Gaara)**

It was late in the afternoon and currently heading towards the gate at a leisurely speed was the sand siblings Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Nearing their destination they spotted a dark figure 'sleeping' against the gates open doors.

"Shika!" Temari screamed in delight at seeing the guy she has a crush on.

Running faster she threw herself at the 'sleeping' male who caught her and spun her, much to the surprise of Kankuro. Mumblings of "troublesome woman" could be heard.

"And I thought he would have been crushed to death" Kankuro mumbled to Gaara.

"Hn"

Drawing closer Shikamaru placed Temari back on the ground and formally bowed to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Kazekage, Kankuro, Temari, Lady Hokage requested that you be brought to see her immediately. Please follow me"

After a strange glance from Konkuro and Temari, they headed off towards the Hokage building.

"Ahhh good to see you Kazekage, I hope you are well? You as well Temari and Kankuro" Tsunade said loudly as she bowed with respect.

"Yes, you as well" he replied returning her gesture of respect, although he only bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, thank you" said Temari and Kankuro also bowing.

"Right then down to business, we have a small problem"

"And that is?" Temari perked up, eager to wash the journey off of her.

"The rooms you were usually placed in had a leak; water has flooded the entire floor from a leaking pipe. Now this would be cleaned quickly but you see it caused bacteria to grow and the spores are harmful. Also due to the fact that we had a celebration a few days ago all of the inns are currently full. The only rooms available are in the residential area"

"So we are going to live with someone?" Temari piped up again.

"Well yes but I warn you she isn't very stable at the moment. There was a tragic accident that took place not too long ago. There are three spare bedrooms for you, but please refrain from going into the master bedroom. And I am quite sure that she will avoid you anyway possible."

"I see, so we are living with an unstable girl?" Kankuro asked bewildered.

"Yes, but only for a few days, you're scheduled to stay for two weeks while Baki takes care of Suna, yes?" receiving a nod of conformation she continued "you will only be required to stay there for a few days, just until the apartment is fixed for you. I know that she doesn't know, but the orders are from me, I will send the information in the post and one with you guys. Here are the spare keys and the layout of the house, have a pleasant stay" she said with a large smile plastered to her face.

Leaving the office they quickly made their way towards 38 momoka drive.

It was now dark as they stood in front of the large house; they noticed there were no lights on.

"Best not to wake her then" Temari said as she quietly made her way to the door, keys in hand.

Jiggling the door handle, they were surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hmmm, just how 'unstable' is this girl?" Temari said out loud.

"What the?" Temari said as she walked through the door.

My curiosity spiked my brother and I followed after her, walking through the door to find the stairs and the visible doors tapped shut with black gaffer tape. The offending roll now lay discarded on the kitchen table. Pulling out the house layout they memorized it and carefully made their way past the tape. Reaching the top of the stairs they found each door tapped shut.

Sighing Temari made her way past them motioning for Kankuro to follow. "Kankuro and I will take the bedrooms upstairs, you take the one downstairs, because of the library down there, and you can waste time in there, if you don't want to sleep that is…"

Nodding silently I slipped off towards my room. Placing my belongings on the bed and my gourd in the corner I rolled my shoulders. Pulling out the layout again to search for the possible areas the 'unstable' girl would be in.

'Tsunade said that there were three spare bedrooms and the master bedroom.'

'**She also said that the master bedroom was off limits…let's check it out'**

'_Let's _not, but that must mean that she isn't in the master bedroom. The spare rooms taken. Hmm were would she be Shukaku?'

'**You don't think?...'**

'The basement? No…well I suppose it is worth a look'

'**Only if we get to see the master bedroom'**

'Deal' cutting off the conversation with a small sadistic smirk I moved off to the basement.

Opening the door silently, I quickly made my way down the stairs. The girl had left the light on, making it easier for me to see.

'Even I had better living conditions that this. I mean I had a room…not that I used it, but still…'

'**I agree boy, this doesn't do wonders for the brain'**

Taking in the room silently I noted the water stained walls and concrete floor. Moving off the rickety old stairs my bare feet now tingle slightly at the touch of the deathly cold floor. Pushed against the far wall was a small bed, its occupant a large lump, feet dangling over the edge. Soft even breathing was heard coming from the lump. There were no windows, the walls and floor covered in books. There were boxes under the stairs and two doors to the right. Opening the first I found the smallest bathroom I had ever seen. The second was a small closet. There were boxes piled next to the door. Overall the place was dreary, cold and depressing.

Moving closer to the lump on the bed I pulled the covers from her head and stared curiously at the girl beneath. She had odd pink hair and slender features. Judging from the way her shoulder bone jutted out, she was severely malnourished. Nothing special about her even her face was plain, only she didn't seem peaceful sleeping. I noticed her feet peaking out at the end of her bed. Removing a small portion of my sand shield on my arm I realized just how cold it was down here. I pulled the covers her feet to stop the chills that wracked her tiny frame. Besides how would it look if someone found out the Kazekage of Suna let a fragile girl die of frost bite?

'Why did I do that, I mean look at her she's so….so' surprisingly Shukaku had nothing to say and had not bothered him since his eyes hit the fragile looking girl.

Now in thought I made my way up to the master bedroom, which was surprise surprise… tapped tightly shut.** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Sakura)**

The next day I got up early and headed into the bathroom. After a quick shower I changed into some of the cloths I had picked. Opening the box I was horrified to find a note:

_Sakura,_

_I thought that your cloths needed to be…alike._

_Enjoy :)_

_-Shizune_

'No way, Mizuki she practically sliced all of my cloths!?!'

'**Yay, we look good in all of these!'**

'Hey, you know what I always wanted to do by myself?'

'**Yes' **_glare_ **'I mean hehehe…no, what?'**

'Get the mail!'

_Sigh '_**well go on then'**

"Yay!"

Running to the door I couldn't help but picture myself when I was younger. Retrieving the mail, I slowly walked back down the path towards my door, filtering the letters as I went.

'Mum, dad, mum and dad, mum, mum, me, da- wait me?'

_Miss Sakura Haruno,_

_38 Momoka drive,_

_Konoha, Japan._

For awhile I just looked at it. My first letter, it was a plain envelope nothing special.

'**Open it already' **grumblings of **'baka' **,** 'child' **and** 'new life'** were heard in Sakura's mind as she tore open the letter.

Pulling out a shiny peace of purple paper.

_Come join our dinner party tonight,_

_Honoring the new member of the community,_

_Sakura Haruno…_

The invitation continued on with details of where and when to meet.

Groaning she strode into the house, heading into the kitchen she continued looking through the rest of the mail. Finding another one addressed to her she tore it open with her teeth and pulled out its contents.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_By order of the fifth Hokage, you must host the Suna diplomats and important visitors. The three guests will be staying in your home for the duration of three-four days. Please make the effort to treat them with respect and the utmost care. They have a set of spare keys and are staying in the guest bedrooms, before your parents passing your house was used for this reason which is why it was chosen._

_-Hokage_

Reading it quietly shock pulsed through her veins, an icy cold torrent of emotion followed afterwards. Shaking hands placed the note on the kitchen counter next to the forgotten roll of tape.

Dread set in her stomach at the thought of the 'important' visitors in her house.

'Will they like me Mizuki?'

'**I'm not sure'**

Running out of the house, I made my way towards the residence of the Yamanaka's; she did have some explaining to do.** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Gaara)**

Yawning siblings slowly made their way downstairs all too eager at the thought of breakfast. I awaited them in the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. The boiling liquid leaving burning trails down my throat.

I spent the night in the library after the small adventure trip to the master bedroom. Whilst I was up there I found the subtle metallic smell of blood lingering in the air. I gulped greedily at the intoxicating air; the smell elicited the burning desire and excitement deep down in my bones. Images of splattering blood and terror frozen faces flittered across my vision and blood curdling screams rang in my ears. All of them were mere memories, all of them hollow and screaming ghosts. And each time they bubbled to the surface unbidden they tested my reins on my sanity. Each scream and look of fear mocked me, they remind me of what I am…a monster.

A waving hand brought me back to reality and I realized I had been standing for some time, silently shaking with a small sadistic grin lighting up my cold features.

Looking through the mail that was scattered on the bench I noticed a letter addressed to my siblings and I. Opening the plain envelope I found an invitation to dinner party. The duplicate or the envelope on my hand was lying on the floor, the same curly writing spelling one name-Sakura Haruno.

A/N

I was going to make this longer (even though it is REALLY long for me already) and include the dinner party but this is what I got when my fingers took charge…..and my brother is kicking me off the computer….

Okays if this is really crap and you think I should not have put them in the same house, then tell me and I will re-write the chapter…..I just thought that this way I could have more of Sakura and Gaara meeting and stuff….but yer ohhhh and I think I did okay with Gaara's pov…..well I hope I did lol…

Anyway thank you again to BOOM-chan your kind words and support help lots and lots….I hope Gaara is the way you want him to be, I always think of him being like that…lol sorry about all the confetti, it was hard to clean up but sooooooooo colorful! Lol next time I'm using glitter…it sparkles! But of course when I actually like the chapter or have jumped a hurtle or something lol

And a new special thanks to xxbochixx for your kind word and support!

Also thanks to people reading/alerting/fav'ing my story! It's nice to know you guys read it and lol it makes me squeal when I get the e-mails lol this is my first real story so it is exciting!

Any who I hope you like it so far…if you have any ideas or questions I would be more than happy to hear them!

Ohhhh and Momoka is a Japanese girls name that means tree…I couldn't find one that meant leaf lol!

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-

p.s sorry about my long A/N at the top of the chapters…I figure if you don't wish to read them you can skip it….especially if there at the bottom…..sooooo I will start to cut it down at the beginning unless its important!


	6. Mr Puffles and disastrous dinner parties

A/N yay an up-date!...I have no life…

Any who…

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 6 – Mr. Puffles, disastrous dinner parties and curious characters.**

**Recap:**

**(With Sakura.)**

**Running out of the house, I made my way towards the residence of the Yamanaka's; she did have some explaining to do. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Slowing to a walk, I hesitated before moving off towards the front door of the overly large house. Different types of flowers were scattered in random patterns that created the look of a glade filled with wild flowers. Breathing in the heavy pollen scent greedily, I shut my eyes and imagined myself running through the flowers on a warm day with no cares in the world; in my mind I was free.

"Sakura?"

Ripped from my thoughts, I had to shake my head to remove the images, and once again all of my responsibilities weighed heavily on my shoulders like large tangled chains. My cage.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for at least…13 more hours." Ino said glancing at her watch, panicking slightly.

Taking another breath of the now sickly sweet air "I know its early but-"

"Early? It's five in the morning, what are you doing running around when you don't even know where you are?" Ino's mouth running away again.

Snorting I continued on "As I was saying, I know that it's early but I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

"Sure come on inside then."

Leading the way through the house I followed Ino into the kitchen.

"Tea?"

"Ahh yes thank you."

Placing myself unceremoniously in a stool I took my time to inspect her kitchen. This kitchen is at least double the size of mine. The unmarred black marble table tops screamed ridiculous amounts of money, the house itself even though it was large it didn't look nearly as fancy as it did on the inside. Large open areas for cooking, numerous pots and pans hanging from hooks each as polished and shinny as the rest. All in all Ino was a very rich girly.

"Tea is served madam" she said using a fake posh accent and deep voice. Laughing slightly she placed the tray down. The fragile tea set had a blue floral design on it with gold outlining the top of the cups. Picking up my cup I noticed that instead of the black tea leaves I was used to, there floating languidly around my tea were flower petals.

Laughing slightly Ino dragged her cup over into her hands and took a long sip. Following the example I brought the cup up and took a sip. The warm contents swished around my mouth as my tongue savored the contents. It tasted- it was like- well it was hard to explain, it didn't taste like anything I have ever had before. It was like smelling tulips and roses, but in liquid form.

Smiling now as the liquid soothed its way down my throat.

"It's my mother's special tea, she makes it every day. I really do love this stuff" she said appreciatively gazing at the cup in her hand. "Sorry, what was it that you had to speak to me about?"

Taking a deep breath I steadied my gaze on her nose. "I think I owe you an apology, a thank you and I need a favor"

"What for" her face crinkling with confusion. Making it my personal mission to smooth them out I continued on "Well you see I was a complete cow yesterday, I never even gave you a chance…" I decided to go in order.

"Ohh that, I get that a lot, you shouldn't worry about it" she said flinging away the apology like yesterdays trash. Grimacing slightly I ground out through clenched teeth "I don't understand"

Noticing my change in mood only from my voice and eyes she looked taken aback "don't understand what?"

"I just apologized for my wrong doing and you brush it off like it was nothing"

"Ohhh…I …I-I just, I…" trailing off slightly, she now avoided my eyes. Calming myself slightly I pushed on "Why?"

Placing a finger nail between her teeth she insisted on not looking into my unwavering stare.

"B-Because, I just get it a lot t-that's all" she stuttered out, I had obviously unnerved her.

Nodding slightly at the half explanation, I let the silence linger.

"Why were you thanking me for?" she asked breaking the silence.

"For two reasons actually, for throwing the dinner party and for being my first letter and invitation." I said lightening up slightly.

"First?"

"Yes, in my entire life I have never received a letter or an invitation. When I was little, up until I was five, I had no friends and then afterwards I was practically a pris-…I mean I had no friends my entire life, so thanks"

"Wow" smiling now "and the favor?"

"I have nothing to wear to tonight's dinner party" this really brought a large smile to her face.

"Well then as your first official friend-I am that aren't I?" a nod from me "let's go pick out a dress and some wild flowers and chat!"

I stayed at Ino's house for lunch. I learned a lot about her and her family and friends. She has no siblings but her mother is practically like a big sister to her. There family owns a chain of flower shops that are very successful and they also have a brand of flower tea that gets sent around the country; it's very popular. Her dad does all of the paperwork and distributing documents and managing. We spoke about boys, apparently Ino has a crush on some guy named Kiba whom owns a dog named Akamaru, and she said that I would meet him some time this evening. There were also others, some girl named Hinata who was very shy had a crush on this guy called Naruto who apparently could give you a head ache when he whispered, a girl named Tenten had a crush on this guy named Neji, who was Hinata's cousin. Some girl named Temari had a crush on Shikamaru, which I met yesterday. And then she said that there were some other guys that I had to meet. It all made my head spin.

Leaving her home I quickly made my way to the park, dress in hand, I never even got to pick it heck I haven't even seen it before. As I left she thrust the dress bag at me saying "It will fit and don't look at it until you are going to try it on ok?" The park was now completely deserted. I sat in the swing for the first time and rocked back and forth for awhile. It seemed as if all my worries were carried off in the wind as every now and then the chains would squeak. It's funny, you know for all those years that I was forced to be alone I absolutely detested it and then when I finally get the chance not to be alone, all I want to do is be alone.

Making my way back to my home I noticed the door was unlocked…they must be at home. Opening the door as quietly as possible, I tried to sneak past the kitchen. Reaching the door to my room I did a small silent victory dance. My hand reaching for the door handle, time seemed to go painfully slow. My eyes focused in and onto the handle, there were a few grains of sand lying scattered carelessly on the top. Someone was in my roo-the sound of someone clearing there throat stopped all of my hands motion. Damn why was everybody interrupting me today.

'**It's because you're special!'** Mizuki piped up her opinion, she was currently sitting cross legged in my mind munching on popcorn.

'!?!' **sigh 'If you wanted some all you had to do was ask.'**

Coming back to reality as the _clearing of the throat_ finished. Time now seemed to go overly fast to make up for the listless pace it was in before. Suddenly I was face to face with a guy that had on…purple? Makeup? On his face and a large pedophilic grin adorning his features. He wore black baggy pants and a black hoodie that had cat ears? On the top of it.

His grin grew tenfold as he leaned in closer to my face; I backed up against the wall cautiously.

"Hey there Chicklet, you are my new pet! Aren't you cute! With your pink hair! " he said ruffling my a for mentioned pink locks.

Twitching slightly, I reached a pointed finger towards his face "is that makeup?" as I said it I came closer to him to inspect his face. His smile fell and he looked taken aback "Well? Is it _Mr. Puffles_?" now it was his turn to twitch.

"Mr. Puffles?"

"You remind me of a cat wearing makeup of course!" I smiled widely, the entire act causing him to tense up.

"It's _not_ makeup" he spat.

"Well what is it then?"

"It's war paint. Thank. You. Very. Much." Hissing out the last few words.

"Rowr Mr. Puffles has a temper" glaring daggers into my scull, my smirk showed my remorseless victory.

"Pity, Mr. Puffles the pretty little kitty has no come back…its okay Mr. Puffles, the big bad_ Sakura_ isn't going to hurt you anymore…no she isn't…no she isn't!" I said in a high pitched baby voice, hand scratching under his chin.

"Wow, I like this one!" said a tall blonde haired girl. She was slender with big dark blue eyes; her sandy blond hair was pulled into four spiky ponytails. Moving closer to me she held out her hand "my name is Sabaku no Temari, and Mr. Puffles here is my brother Sabaku no Kankuro. Were the representatives of Suna, our little brother who is not here at the moment is the Kazekage of Suna and is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Sakura Haruno" I replied looking curiously at her hand, I wasn't quite sure what to do with it. She must have noticed as she grabbed my hand firmly and shook it slightly. Understanding dawning in my eyes I shook hers back.

Turning on my heal I promptly opened my door and walked in waving over my shoulder "Temari-Sama, Mr. Puffles." With my dress in hand I closed the door behind me locking it shut and walked briskly down the stairs. Setting my dress to the side I set my alarm clock for a nap.** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Recap:**

**(Where we left off with Gaara.)**

**Looking through the mail that was scattered on the bench I noticed a letter addressed to my siblings and I. Opening the plain envelope I found an invitation to a dinner party. The duplicate or the envelope on my hand was lying on the floor, the same curly writing spelling one name-Sakura Haruno.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After breakfast I left the house and made my way to the Hokage tower. The elders were back in Suna with Baki who was currently acting as my substitute. The reason I was currently here was to meet with Tsunade and discuss the upcoming Chunnin exam and also to have a small vacation, apparently I work too much.

After a long day filled with pointless meetings with the Konoha Elders squabbling over small details, I left to get ready for the dinner party. It was a casual arrangement-wear something nice. Reaching my room I changed from my robes to my normal ninja attire- my black baggy pants a long black coat and the brown leather straps that attached to my gourd.

Making my way to the lounge I noticed Temari and Kankuro engaged in a heated discussion, meaning Temari throwing insults and Kankuro sulking and denying them.

"Mr. Puffles, why do you were makeup? I know you're a girl but really?"

"Its kankuro and I_ don't_ wear makeup." He spat back now sitting with his arms crossed in a corner.

"It so is!"

"It's not makeup, its war paint…its manly…at least I can cook!"

"If that was supposed to be an insult then it didn't work. In fact it just proved my point that you're a girl – makeup, dolls AND you cook! I wonder can you embroider too? I want a fan design on my tea cozy!"

"Shut it"

"Whatever Mr. Puffles"

"STOP CALLING ME MR. PUFFLES!" he yelled as he power walked out of the room.

"Well that was fun!" she said turning to look at Gaara.

"Mr. Puffles?"

"The girl-Sakura, she nicknamed him Mr. Puffles as he reminded her of a cat wearing makeup, and he called her Chicklet. Scared her a bit I think, he had on that pedophilic grin and told her she was his pet!"

"Amusing" 'Sakura…hmmmmm Cherry Blossom it suits her.'** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Sakura)**

After my alarm went off I went and had a quick shower. Opening the black dress bag I was very surprised to find a gorgeous looking kimono. It was black with a Cherry Blossom tree in the bottom left corner, the petals swirled around the dress in an imaginary breeze. The pink was highlighted with the light pink obi that wrapped around the middle. Pulling on the light garment I realized that I had no idea how to wear it. Pulling the two sides shut at the front I made my way up the stairs, the long pink obi trailing behind me. Unlocking the door I opened it a fraction.

"Temari!" I called.

No reply.

"TEMARI!" I yelled, patience is a virtue, but if my hand slips through the soft fabric then I will expose my undergarments to the world.

"YER, IM IN THE LIBRARY!" came her muffled reply.

Making my way to the specific room I opened the door. And joy oh joy she was sitting in a chair next to her brother Kankuro. I was currently standing in the door way with a blush steadily rising to my cheeks. Kankuro had his mouth agape at the fact that if my hand moved the fabric would come undone.

"I …I don't understand how to put this on, there's so many ties and so much fabric" I mumbled. Standing Temari promptly whacked Kankuro over the head for what she thought he was thinking and grabbed Sakura's free hand that held onto the trailing obi. Pulling me towards the stairs, when I realized where she was taking me I yanked my hand from her grasp and shook my head backing away.

"Not up there?" another shake of my head. No. my back now against the wall I must have looked like a frightened animal.

"Your room then?" Another animated head shake. No.

"Okay then where?" she asked.

"Library?" I ventured.

"Kankuro won't move, trust me, the kitchen is to open and the lounge is currently where my baby brother is meditating."

Taking a deep breath I led her to my room. I was ashamed and embarrassed when she saw my room. Her mouth now agape she asked "you live down here?" the dim light of the only light bulb left shadows across my face as I grimaced and nodded my head. It took 10 minutes to completely tie the kimono together. The long black sleeves danced around my wrists as I twirled.

"Wait here, I'll be right back"

After another 5 minutes she noisily ran down the stairs, in her hand she had plain black sandals and two black chopsticks. Smiling I pulled the sandals on, the chopsticks finished the complete look when Temari pulled my long hair up into a messy bun. Some tendrils of the locks falling out, my fringe (A/N her bangs? I think that's what they are called…) was left loose and the black chopsticks were crossed holding up my hair. I looked well, very nice, actually.

Leaving the house quickly, without Kankuro or anyone seeing I made my way to Ino's house, we had agreed that I would get there earlier to help finish up the preparations.

Knocking on the door a blonde lady answered. She had big green eyes and a small frame, she smelled of flowers. "You must be Sakura? I have heard a lot about you come on in, I'm Ino's mum you can call me Hana" she said in a soft voice

"Hana" I said with a smile "Flower, it suits you."

With a smile she beckoned me in with open arms, leading me to Ino. Ino wore a light pink kimono with a pale blue obi and a floral pattern running across the sleeves and around the collar area.

An hour of chatting with Ino in the lounge room finally brought round the time that the other guests were supposed to arrive. The door bell rang and she ordered me to stay in the lounge until everyone was in the dining room, so I could make my grand entrance and she could introduce me.

Looking around the expanse lounge room I noticed that there were flowers everywhere, even the books on the coffee table were about flowers. After flicking through one called 'roses and you' (a/n I don't know if that's a book I just made it up!) I settled on staring at the fire place. I could hear low conversations in the other room.

Finally Ino came to get me, she led me to large double doors that she was going to open and I would make my 'grand' entrance. Tugging on Ino's sleeve she turned to look at me curiously "what if they don't like me?" I asked in a quiet voice. The dark in the room started to eat at my confidence.

"Just smile" she said, she could see the insecurity shine through my eyes.

Opening the doors she stood in front of me, blocking the view into the room.

"Everybody, can I present Miss Sakura Haruno." she said stepping aside.

The light from the room blinded me slightly so I looked down and away. I could feel the stares of every pair of eyes in the room on me. My skin started to crawl, and the spots I was seeing cleared. Looking up slowly I faced everybody front on. Some gasps were heard and some people had their mouths open. 'Mizuki, Mizuki, what in the hell do I do!?!'

'Relax girl, just smile'

Taking her advice I smiled brightly at the room before me, although the inner turmoil of emotion could be seen through my eyes. More gasps were heard and more mouths dropped open. Looking towards Ino with tormented eyes, she quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the head of the table, pushing me down into a seat that had my name on a fancy card in front of me.

Clearing her voice she continued on with introductions.

"Sakura this is Temari" she said going down the left side of the table. Temari nodded and smiled saying that we had already met, "this is Shikamaru, you met him already,…this is Naruto" she said as she gestured towards a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a large smile "hi there!" he practically yelled, my eyes widened at his volume and personality. "This is Hinata" Hinata was a very quiet girl with dark blue hair and white eyes. "Hi" she whispered to me, I smiled back at her.

"This is Choji" she said as she indicated a boy with swirls on his face "Choji Akimichi it's nice to meet you" he said. I nodded and smiled back.

"This is Shino" Ino said gesturing to a boy wearing dark sunglasses and half of his face covered by an overly large jacket; he simply raised a hand towards me.

Ino had reached the end of the table and moved to the other side, to come back towards me. "This" she said now looking directly into my eyes "is Kiba, and this" she said gesturing to the large white dog next to him is Akamaru" he smiled and said "hey" and Akamaru barked happily. He had two upside-down triangles on his face, and his teeth seemed slightly sharper in the canine area.

With a wide smile she moved down the line "this is lee", "such a beautiful flower, and so youthful!" he said, his smile was blinding and he held up his thumbs. His bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows kind of freaked me out.

Ino continued on with an eye roll "this is Tenten", "hey" she said, she had brown eyes and brown hair done up in two high buns.

"This is Neji, Hinata's cousin" the said boy nodded his head at me; he had the same eyes as Hinata but had long brown hair.

Ino was moving down the table again. Time seemed to slow down as my eyes landed on the next boy; he had red hair and pale skin. He was flawless, my breath caught in my throat as our eyes locked together. His jade eyed stare left me completely immobilized. My eyes focused back to his emotionless face and moved in onto the corner of his mouth. My eyes focused more allowing me get a better look and I noticed the thin layer of sand that covered his face. Focusing even more, my head now tilted, I noticed that underneath the layer of sand the corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. Time rushed back to me and Ino started to introduce him.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna" his stare intensified as he nodded his greeting at me. My mind was still reeling from what happened but I followed along anyway.

"And finally this is Kankuro, Temari's brother."

"The _delicate_ flower here and I have already met" obviously he still hasn't gotten over the loss.

"That's right, Mr. Puffles and I met this afternoon" I said as everybody went dead silent. Kankuro was fuming. Suddenly everybody in the room burst out laughing, from now on everybody would call him Mr. Puffles.

The talking started back up and I had Ino whisper to me that she would be on the opposite end of the table. Nodding she made her way back, I noticed that Kiba had his eyes on her the entire time, even Akamaru seemed to like her better than everyone else.

Tea was sent around the room and everybody settled down a bit. It was the same tea that I had earlier this morning and I was grateful for the familiarity. I was suddenly aware of a stare that tried to bore holes into my face. Looking up I was met with the same intense jade eyes as before. Ino informed us that we would be having dinner shortly so everybody quieted down and started to ask me questions.

"Soooooo, Sakura, do you like ramen?" Naruto piped up, "Naruto, not so load please" mumbled Hinata "ehhh sorry Hinata" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Umm a little bit"

"Did you have any pets?" that was Kiba

"No"

"Did you just move here?" that was Choji.

"No, I have lived here all my life."

"Then how come I haven't seen you around before?" that was Naruto. Everybody seemed interested in that answer as well.

"Well, I don't know"

"What about your parents? Are they nice? Do you think they will like us?" that was Naruto again.

"Their dead" obviously a touchy subject

"Ohhh my parents are dead too, when did they die?" once again claps for Naruto and his sensitive questioning.

"Two nights ago" that seemed to silence everybody "Ino where is the restroom?"

"It's down the hall and to the right" she squeaked out.

"Thanks, please excuse me" I practically ran from the room, making my way to the bathroom. Opening the door and shutting it I looked at my reflection. A mirror never lies, that is what mum said. But the thing is the person staring back at me in the reflection seems like a distant stranger. Sitting down against the large tub I lent my head back and waited. Tears started to stream down my face. I haven't cried since my parents died and now it's all coming out, I can't make it stop. Even though my parents locked me up, even though they treated me like I had a disease, and even though they found every opportunity to tell me that I would never be good enough in the real world, I loved them. Every time they hurt me I would picture their smiling faces before the incident. They are not coming back, and I depended on them, I know that deep down that they did what they did because they loved me.

My face and my hair were a mess now and the kimono was all disheveled and the obi was coming undone. Somehow I just didn't have the energy to fix it, I just didn't care anymore. The tears kept falling from my eyes and staining the material on my sleeves in random spots. I just sat there crying and shaking and all I could think is how weak I am because I couldn't stop.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

(With Gaara)

I was seated in the dining room where everybody was chatting softly. The doors opened and Ino moved to the side revealing the girl that I had seen last night. She was dressed like the other girls only her kimono was black with pink Cherry Blossoms. She wasn't looking at us directly yet as the light must have blinded her slightly. Everybody was staring intently at her; finally she looked up revealing her intense emerald eyes. Gasps were heard going around the table and you could see in her eyes the mix of panic and bitter disappointment. Finally she smiled and more gasps were heard, she was not plain, just innocent. Ino propelled her forward and started to introduce everybody. I blocked it out as I stared at her out of the corner of my eyes. Temari noticed my looking and smiled knowingly. For some odd reason this petit little female ignited some primitive desire deep down in my body. All of a sudden a fierce wave of emotion poured through my body mercilessly. I had the burning desire to protect her from the world and the itching in my fingers demanded that I touch her. I had never felt that before.

Suddenly Ino was behind me introducing me to her, our eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity, her eyes held a burning fire that captivated me and sent another torrent of emotions through my body. A smile tugged at my lips and I saw her eyes dart strait there.

'She couldn't have seen, it was under my shield, Shukaku did she see?'

'…' Shukaku was staring wide eyed into space, a bewildered look on his face.

'Get a grip, your being a fool she is nothing but an insignificant fragile girl, for Kami's sake she has pink hair!' but he couldn't deny the force of the emotions rolling through him.

'I bet she doesn't even know pain and loss' he intensified his stare, but to his surprise he didn't find any fear there and she met his eyes with equal intensity.

He couldn't help it when a few particles of sand made their way to rest firmly against the skin of her arm. She didn't even notice, but it helped calm the raging storm behind his eyes. After tea everybody started to drill her for information, probing deep into her personal life. You could see the panic bubble up into her eyes, quickly excusing herself she practically ran for the bathroom. My chakra was infused with the sand on her arm so if anything were to happen then he would immediately know about it.

As soon as she left the room Ino started to glare at the rest of the group "I told you guys to watch what you say around her, I told you not to be mean or probe to deeply into her life, now look what you did. You practically group attacked her!" Ino started yell, the anger rising in her throat. Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder and the anger seemed to dissipate completely. A chorus of "sorry" was heard around the table.

Suddenly I was alerted to the fact the sand was wet. It was on her upper arm so why was it that they were mixed with water? Standing abruptly, I gained everybody's interest. Walking briskly in the direction of the bathroom I heard Ino and Temari follow quietly after me. I knocked on the door quietly, there was no answer, I knocked again, and still no answer.

I tried the door and it was unlocked, she really has to lock these things. Walking into the bathroom I saw her. She was a complete and utter mess; her tear stained cheeks were cast down as her tears kept falling. I shook my head at Ino and Temari and made a hand gesture to stay where they are. Moving forward I placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, it seemed to work for Ino when Kiba did it so why not try it himself? Her blood shot eyes shot strait to his jade eyes. The deep pain and vulnerability shinning through showing just how tortured she really was. Taken aback the second time for that day I lifted her into my arms, I had to protect her anyway I could.

Turning to the girls "I will take her home" I said as I saw them nod in agreement. Sand engulfed the two figures as Gaara teleported the both of them to her room in her house. The sand melted away, and Gaara carefully put the girl down onto her tiny bed. As soon as she hit the mattress she curled up and shut her eyes against the world. Sitting in the middle of the room I decided to meditate and think about what had just happened.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N ohmigosh that was long! Well I really like this chapter sooo *throws a bucketful of silver glitter in the air* yay yay yay I have like talked about the stupid dinner party in the last two chapters and still I never got around to it! So I decided to put it in this one even if it crippled my fingers…

A big thank you to xxbochixx for your review and also to my new reviewer Gaaraslover30240 for your review as well! *throws more glitter for you guys (rainbow this time!)*You people keep me going and apparently make me write more…even if you don't ask lol this one is officially 11 pages long and ohhh my fingers…and to top it off I had an hour and a half break in the middle of writing this to play guitar hero…I played for the entire time…so my fingers hurt lol ohhhhh well lol

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja- *disappears in a cloud of silver and black glitter! (It's coz I'm a ninja! woo)*


	7. Differing Emotions and Yuuta

A/N ohh my, sorry for the wait… Well then onwards…

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 7- Differing Emotions and Yuuta**

**Recap:**

**As soon as she hit the mattress she curled up and shut her eyes against the world. Sitting in the middle of the room I decided to meditate and think about what had just happened.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Gaara)**

'What did I just do that for, I mean she is pathetic just look at her'

'**I would have to agree with you there boy, she is different but she doesn't even seem special'**

'Of course she is different I mean she has PINK HAIR! And she is diffidently NOT special, I'm not sure what this thing is that is in my stomach but it has to go'

'**that would be your feelings boy'**

'Monsters don't have feelings, that includes reformed monsters'

'**She is starting to wake'**

Opening my eyes I noticed that Shukaku was correct. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the roof above her. Sitting up abruptly recognition crossed her face. Turning to look at me she swung her legs around and let them touch gingerly on the freezing floor.

"You!" she said. Raising a non-existent eyebrow in answer.

Suddenly she was towering over me, anger written in every line on her face. What did I do?

Standing slowly I turned the tables and was now towering over her as I was at least a head taller than her.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO MY ROOM? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" she yelled up at me.

I didn't answer, the idiotic girl had gotten me agitated, on top of my already swirling thoughts, and this ultimately ended with my sand swirling angrily around me. Her eyes widened fractionally as she stepped away from me and hid her face from view.

'She is just as scared as the rest' I thought as she started to shake. Suddenly she threw her head up and jabbed a shaking finger in my direction.

"TWICE!" she screamed, confused and taken aback I finally answered a question "what?"

"YOU NOT ONLY WENT INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION WITH ME! BUT WENT UNINVITED THE OTHER NIGHT! DIDN'T YOU! I SAW THE SAND ON THE DOOR HANDLE YOU CANT DENY IT!"

My god this woman was insane 'how did she know that?' she raised her fist, ready to strike at me when I snapped.

'How DARE she, Shukaku the ignorance and audacity of this woman! She deserves to die!'

'**I agree boy'**

The sand shot towards her only to be stopped by a hand that was aflame. The concentrated heat caused my sand to turn to glass and shatter when it hit the ground. She suddenly had this inhuman glow about her and her eyes had turned blue.

"That was a mistake" said Sakura only it wasn't her, it was a different voice. **'No' **Shukaku said as he cowered towards the back of my mind. Confused I looked towards the girl before me.

"Shukaku" she purred "isn't my sealing you into a tea kettle for 50 years good enough?"(A/N I'm not sue who sealed him or how many years he was stuck in there, let's just pretend that Mizuki did it and it was 50 years kk!)

Shukaku was now cowering in the back of my mind. "Or maybe you want another 50 years, but instead of a tea kettle I will seal you in a sugar pot, its much cozier in their" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Mizuki, and both Sakura and Shukaku will explain"

"What happened to her?" I growled slightly confused as to why I asked in the first place. "She is fine, she won't remember any of this either, I made her pass out so she wouldn't feel any pain"

"Now" she continued "no hurting her, in fact if you do I will personally kill you, also she is special, and I want you and Shukaku to protect her from harm. That's all" she chirped

Her eyes bled back to the sparkling emerald and she collapsed in front of me. My sand shot out to soften her landing. She was after all mine to protect. "Mine" I said as I laid her back on her small bed. The door opened and my siblings came down the stairs. Temari was holding a kitten, feeling agitated again I had the itch to kill something as I hadn't been able to do that a few moments ago. Before Temari could say "kitty" it was in a sand cocoon and all that was left was a small tuft of hair.

"_GAARA"_ she hissed "that was supposed to cheer her up." she ground out.

"Wait right here" she said as she grabbed the startled looking Kankuro and dragged him up the stairs, stomping all the way.

After waiting ten minutes Temari came down the stairs with Kankuro in tow and a puppy cradled protectively in her arms.

"Don't kill this one" she said.

She sighed "there were no more kitties so I had to get a puppy and this was the cutest"

"Kitties? Puppies? What is going on?" Sakura asked blearily sitting up in her bed, hand on her forehead.

"Ohh well we got you a kitten to cheer you up but somebody cough cough Gaara, killed it so we got you a puppy as the kitties were all sold out" Temari said happily as she tossed the small grey and white puppy in her hands.

"Ohh good then, I'm allergic to cats" she said. Temari looked over at Kankuro who had a stricken look on his face "Mr. Puffles, I thought you weren't a cat"

Relief flooded his features "wait" he said now realizing "IM NOT A CAT! STOP CALLING ME MR. PUFFLES!" he screamed.

Sakura and Temari started to laugh as Kankuro's red face and kitty ears retreated up the stairs.

"You are going to be called Yuuta!"

"Brave and big hu? I think it suits him, I mean just look at him!" as Temari spoke Yuuta had jumped off Sakura and had jumped up onto me. My sand was swirling dangerously Sakura grabbed the puppy and then froze, realization flashing through her eyes again.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" she screeched at me. Suddenly both Temari and Sakura were advancing on me. The angry glint in their eyes made me teleport onto the roof before that Mizuki girl went through with her promise.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Sakura)**

Waking up all I could remember was lots and lots of sand. Sitting up all of the memories flooded into my mind and I realized where he had taken me. My room. Anger and embarrassment coursed through my veins, no one but Temari and I are aloud down here. Swinging my legs over and standing on the freezing floor I jabbed an angry finger in the empty air. "You!" I said. I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. That annoying man just raised his non-existent eyebrow at me!

The anger just kept rolling over my body in infuriated torrents. Suddenly I found myself towering over him. The anger and negative emotion that seemed to roll off me seemed to confuse him. Standing silently he turned the tables on me, but if he thinks that is going to discourage me then he is mistaken!

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO MY ROOM? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I yelled up at him.

He didn't answer, but I knew that I had gotten to him as his sand was starting to swirl arou- SAND! It was him! He was in my room last night! Retreating suddenly with my eyes wide in realization my whole body started to shake. As my head bowed my anger doubled. HOW DARE HE!

"TWICE!" I screamed, jabbing my finger at him again. He looked confused and finally he spoke back to me "what?"

"YOU NOT ONLY WENT INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION WITH ME! BUT WENT UNINVITED THE OTHER NIGHT! DIDN'T YOU! I SAW THE SAND ON THE DOOR HANDLE YOU CANT DENY IT!" I screeched at him. I was not only angry now I was livid. I lifted a shaking hand to teach him to mind his own business when sand shot out at me. Suddenly darkness consumed my vision and Mizuki was whispering to me **'sleep now'**

Obeying I let the darkness consume me and my body felt heavy and limp.

I started to wake to hear talking. I heard mentions of "don't kill" and "Kitties" and "puppy" utterly confused I sat up in bed.

"Kitties? Puppies? What is going on?" I asked, my mouth had a faint metallic taste to it and my head was pounding ferociously.

"Ohh well we got you a kitten to cheer you up but somebody cough cough Gaara, killed it so we got you a puppy as the kitties were all sold out" Temari happily explained to me as she tossed a small grey and white fluff ball in my hands.

"Ohh good then, I'm allergic to cats" I mumbled as I looked over the puppy. He had bright blue eyes with a long coat. He was already big for a puppy so my deductive skills deemed that the puppy will become quite big when he grew up. 'Big' I thought, 'I must find a name for him' **'how about Yuuta? It means big and brave, and well, just look at him.' **Looking over I realized that he was on his way to jump on Gaara 'that was his name right?'

Laughing as I saw Kankuro's red face stomp up the stairs, I had missed the conversation but that was priceless. "You are going to be called Yuuta!" I exclaimed calming down

"Brave and big hu? I think it suits him, I mean just look at him!" Temari exclaimed pointing at the puppy. Yuuta had managed to jump up onto Gaara and was scrabbling for a foot hold, sand started to swish dangerously around him and I feared for Yuuta's life. Snatching the puppy from the evil clutches of the angry boy. Freezing in place I realized why I was angry before.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" I yelled for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. Temari and I started to round on him before he disappeared into the sand and was nowhere to be seen.

Huffing I moved back onto my bed. "Well it is late you should wash up and go to bed" Temari said as she started to retreat up the stairs.

"Hey wait!"I called, turning towards me she raised an eyebrow "what kind of pet shop is open at 9pm on a Sunday night?"

"Hehehe well you see Kankuro and I broke into the store and left money on the counter along with a note" she said scratching her head and fumbled for the door handle. Nodding I put Yuuta on my bed where he curled up and went to sleep. Standing and stretching I went to do exactly as Temari said, after all tomorrow I was going to start my training.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N please read very IMPORTANT! ****It is fun I swear! Okays soo I was trying to get to sleep the other night and I came up with this awesome idea! Right so for every chapter I make I will make a short story to go with it, they will be 500-600 words or shorter ummm they won't be related though…I just thought that it would be different so what I am going to do each time is have the:**** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**END CHAPTER (TO BE CONT…) ****and then**** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**THE TITLE OF THE STORY!**** (So that way you don't get confused)**

**Any who I thought that this would be fun! It will be through different perspectives and I might make up characters! Soooo anyway here is the first lil cute story! (I am going to do another cat one, but with the cat that they have to catch in the series…I want to do his pov but I gotta do some other stuff too sooo…..here is the first one!**** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**END CHAPTER (TO BE CONT…)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**NINJA TOM:**

In a dark alley way sat 5 stray cats. There were all scruffy looking with different colored coats. Two had an orange pattern, one was white, one brown and one was black. The black cat was currently walking backwards and forwards in front of the other felines.

"I told you, I'm a ninja!" the black cat said exasperated.

"Right Tom, and I'm a dog!" said the white one.

"I am, that's why I'm all black, you know for stealth and I like have all of these ninja powers, I'm so awesome that I can take down my opponents without touching them!" Tom said smugly.

"Well then Tom, why don't you prove it?" Said one of the orange scruffy ones.

"Yeah!" they all echoed after him.

"Fine then I will, I will fight the first guy I see when I leave the alley way." With that Tom turned his tail on his cat friends and stalked out of the alley stopping just outside the opening so that the others could see him.

Tom turned around and sat down waiting for his new unsuspecting opponent to come forth.

His bright green eyes looked to his cat friends in the alley as a man came into view on the opposite side of Tom. The group could now see both Tom and his opponent and hear the conversations going on.

"Prepare to die! Ugly human!" Tom yelled at him.

"So you want a fight hu? I think I can do that, but you're going to die!" sneered the ugly man.

Tom lifted himself up so that he only sat with his two back legs on the ground, his two pours poised in front of him ready to strike.

"DIE!" Tom yelled as he started to swat at the air in front of him. Sand shot out from behind Tom and started to attack the angry man in front of him. Every swat caused the sand to come closer to the flailing man. A cocoon soon covered the man and as Tom clapped his two front pours together all that was left was a few drops of blood on the ground and an echoing scream.

The cats in the alley way were in awe of Tom, he had proved it he was a ninja! Suddenly Tom started to rise upwards from an unknown force. All four of the cats ran towards the exit of the alley way and started to laugh (kitty laugh) at what they saw.

Tom was currently being held by the scruff of the neck by a sand hand and held in front of an angry human, his legs scrabbling for a hold. Suddenly Tom was ripped from the sands grasp and into and angry females arms. She had pink hair and was currently glaring at the man with red hair.

"Don't hurt the kitty Gaara" the male was about to answer before she turned and stalked off with Tom in her arms.

"Poor poor Tom, I mean he isn't a ninja but I sure hope he has some skill, that lady is scary" said the brown one.

"What do you mean Bob?" asked the white one.

"I know that pink hair, she is the cat killer….the last cat she had was Harry, she forgot to feed him and he was locked in a room and poor Dan, she sat on him…"

"Poor kitty" all of the cats and the male simultaneously said their voices long forgotten as they turned and all went their separate ways.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N** I know it's not an excuse but I was at work a lot (I work at donut king…yay(note the sarcasm)) and am having friend troubles…my life sux…although 1 good piece of news is that I got into uni! But yes my life atm is depressing…I know I know, suck it up princess, build a bridge and so on, I will and then I will get in a happier mood to write chapters for ya and more little short stories! I also know that it is short and more of a filler but the next chapter will be better and longer as there shall be lots going on! So, I will make the next chapter better and yer Enjoy! (I said enjoy damn it *shakes fist*) wateva…

Ummmmmmm on a lighter note:

Thank you to my ever faithful reviewer BOOM-chan, YAY PUPPIES! You made my day lol, I'm glad that you like his character lol it okay bout the last chapter in all honesty I did update pretty quick lol (not like this time…cough cough) lol yer Mr. Puffles is sexay lol *throws rainbow glitter and confetti(holding a puppy)*

Also thank you to xxbochixx my other awesome reviewer, yep yep Sakura could see through his sand shield, I thought that that way he couldn't hide anything from her! Umm *throws pink and black glitter in the air!* just for you! Lol

Another thanks to Gaaraslover30240 sorry for the long wait (refer to my pathetic excuse printed above…) lol ummmm I'm Happy I just wrote ninja tom and it was fun lol! Sorry, umm thank you for your review *smiles really big!* *throws rainbow glitter for you to dance in again lol*

And a thanks to xSinasinnerx for your review! And kind words!

Even though it's late you guys got my butt in gear to write this! Did anyone know that there is a button that can enable anonymous reviews? I never knew that, you learn every day…lol

Anyways hope you like my idea…if anyone has any questions or anything I am happy to answer them (about the story or the mini story(also if you have cute little requests for the mini story I would be happy to hear them but it has to link in with Naruto somehow!))…until next time…

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-


	8. Teams and Tests

A/N awesome a nice long chapter for you!...well 6 pages, its long enough damn it! (I would like to dedicate this chapter to xxbochixx for your help and support! and also to xSinasinnerx for you speedy offer to be my beta! And now is currently my beta!)

Awesome well then onwards!

**My Tiny Little Universe!**

**Chapter 8 – Teams and Tests.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Recap!**

**Nodding I put Yuuta on my bed where he curled up and went to sleep. Standing and stretching I went to do exactly as Temari said, after all tomorrow I was going to start my training. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(****With Sakura!)**

In my excitement I had ended up being showered and dressed long before my alarm went off. Grabbing Yuuta I ran up the stairs to make us breakfast. The toast settling into my stomach, I couldn't help but be nervous, I mean really I was getting my life for the next year or so handed over to me in paper form.

After breakfast both Yuuta and I went for a walk in the park. It was all uneventful, but the entire time I felt as though someone was watching me, Mizuki just told me I was crazy and trusting her I shook away my uneasiness.

Heading to the pond I sat for sometime just throwing a stick for Yuuta and watching the fog dissipate. I couldn't help but wonder if I was born into a different family, what would life be like? Would I be happy? Or would I be even more miserable?

I mean happiness and pain, although they are complete opposites they coincide together. Both a feeling, both being caused by some external factor, I suppose that it comes right down to luck. A flip of the coin really. If that was true then the gods must be having a field day with me, somehow I don't think I have any luck, I mean look at my life right now I was suddenly pushed into this intertwined legend where the girl inside my head saves the day? Really?

'**I resent that!'**

'I wasn't speaking to you!' I barked back.

Soon Shikamaru came to retrieve me. His hair catching the light as it bobbed up and down. Lazy calculating eyes landed on my form.

"Sakura, Lady Hokage is waiting for you, it's almost 9"

Nodding I strode confidently off towards the Hokage tower, Yuuta faithfully trotting by my side. The dull buildings passed quickly as I saw the all too familiar doors of the Hokage building. Finally I arrived before the office doors, where I was promptly pushed through by Shizune.

"Ahh Sakura!" Tsunade greeted happily "I trust you made friends?"

After receiving a nod in conformation she continued on "And who is the pretty puppy?"

"Grrrrrr" Yuuta growled "forgive me, the very handsome manly puppy?" she corrected. Yuuta yapped his approval earning giggles from around the three women.

"This" I said bending down to grab my puppy "is Yuuta"

"It suits him!" Shizune appraised.

"So down to business?" I inquired.

"Ahh no, not yet we are waiting for one more and then we can start" Tsunade explained.

"And just who are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Me" a deep baritone voice said from behind me. Turning slowly I was met with the same infuriating jade stare 'shit'

Grabbing hold of my violent emotions I plastered on a fake smile and turned back too Tsunade.

"Right, well then Sakura you will have a two week schedule, week A you will spend with your team training and going on missions, week B you will have the first two days training with a different Sensei, the next 2 will be spent training with another sensei to improve your fitness strength and resilience. The Friday of that week will be your day off and your weekends on both weeks are spent with me training." Clearing her throat she moved a few folders around her desk.

"Now you're going to be assigned onto team 7, we recently lost a member of that team, so you shall replace him. Your teammates are Chunin and are Naruto and Sai, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" she said as a man with silver hair and a mask 'poofed' into the room "yo!"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake your new sensei, currently your new team mate sai is in the hospital recovering from a failed retrieval mission, so as his substitute the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara here will be replacing him until he has recovered."

"Your first sensei for Monday and Tuesday of week B is the Kazekage, I trust that you will treat him with respect. Your other sensei for the Wednesday and Thursday is Gai, you will meet him later. So today will be spent getting to know your new team and light training to assess your skill, have fun!" she said waggling her eyebrows "your all dismissed" the finality in her words left no room for complaints, so all the occupants excluding Tsunade exited the building.

Standing before me was my new sensei, a very bubbly Naruto and an impassive looking Gaara.

'Shit balls!'

Kakashi led the three of us to the training grounds and sat down under the shade of a tree.

"So" he started "Tell us about yourself Sakura…"

"Well let's see, I'm a girl…I'm interested in the medical field…I have pink hair…I have no parents…ohh I have a puppy!...and my favorite colour is black, even though it's not a colour it's a shade." I said, Naruto was giving me an incredulous look and Kakashi was looking at me intently through one eye.

'**What's Gaara doing?' **Mizuki asked with a smirk.

'You know what's he is doing, he is STARING at me…STILL!...its creeping me out'

'**I like it! And somehow I know you do too!' **

'Damn you, I do NOT like him staring…even if his eyes are dreamy…'

'**Ha I knew it!' she yelled triumphantly.**

"NO your wrong I don't like him! I mean hiccups hehehe no one likes hiccups…"I said aloud, trying to cover my slip up.

"o-k" Kakashi said slowly.

'**Nice' **Mizuki said nodding.

"Shut up" I said venomously. Standing I promptly stormed off mumbling angrily about stupid boys and stupid voices in my head, Yuuta happily hot on my trail.

Left sitting under the tree was a bewildered looking Kakashi, a blushing open mouthed blonde and a smirking red head.

After two laps of the field I finally calmed down and made my back to the group. Currently Naruto was in a sparring match against Gaara, needless to say Naruto was losing.

I decided to sit next to Kakashi who had his nose buried in an orange book. I wonder what it would be like to be Yuuta, life would be so simple. His fur always seemed to be soft and feathery unlike mine, but he did nothing to it and it looked great…well I did before he found that dirt patch…

Uninterested I struck up conversation with Kakashi "So….want to train?"

After some moments he let out a short "Sure" before leading me away to a secluded area.

"See those five trees?" he asked pointing to five separate trees with red markers. Nodding yes he pulled out 5 kunais and handed them to me.

"Try and hit every red marker as fast as you can, once you have thrown all five I want you to move with the shadows to retrieve them. Once you have done that I want you to do it again and again and again. Understand?" he asked

Nodding my head again in conformation he grabbed Yuuta and walked back over to the previous tree to continue reading his small orange book.

Closing my eyes I felt the weight and balance of each weapon. Looking to the red markers I had to gage the distance and space of each tree.

They were at random intervals in a 180 degree sweep. Each tree seemed to be approximately 20 meters apart. The first being 10 meters away the next 30 meters and so on.

Looking at my surroundings I noticed where the foliage dispersed and where shadows began and ended. Noting the wind patterns I took a light stance.

Time seemed to slow down painfully as all sounds faded away. I could feel when the wind lessened and quickly sent all five of the weapons shooting off towards each target, I felt every weapon leave my hand and I knew the exact force behind each throw.

As soon as the last was sent through the air I wasted no time seeing if they hit the red markers. Blending into the shadows, my black ninja sandals made minimal noise as they missed each dried leaf and every small twig. Suddenly I felt the presence of somebody behind me, still in slow motion I spun on my heal coming face to face with Kakashi.

My fist now moving in a graceful arc with all of my body strength behind it, I aimed at his head. Kakashi managed to just duck the swinging fist, the bottom of which lightly scraped the top of his hair.

Time sped back up as I propelled myself into the trees, using the twisted branches and slanted shadows to my advantage I continued my blinding pace.

I managed to get to the last marker without further incident. Grabbing the weapon out of the center of the tree I sped back making a bee line towards the next weapon.

I came to an abrupt halt in the tree with the forth marker. Something was off, I hadn't seen Kakashi since I had failed to land a hit and something told me he had set a trap.

'**Do you trust me?'** Mizuki asked.

'Um, yeah!' I said

'**Listen well and do as I say, jump to the tree behind you, on the same level branch.' **Doing so she continued on **'so jump down and aim your fist at the rock there, but pull up at the last second ok'**

Doing as she said, the tree in front disappeared and I narrowly missed Kakashi again, as he darted into the forest I grabbed the forth weapon and took off to the next tree.

'**when you near the tree you have to look as though you are going to grab the weapon, instead you need to throw the two you have in your hand at each side of you then grab the one from the tree flip and throw that one directly behind you'**

Nearing the tree I followed the instructions, weapons leaving both hands I grabbed the third from the tree, back flipped and then threw it.

'**Jump!'** she yelled, quickly doing soI found the tree weapons clang together noisily. Retrieving the three I ran for the second last marker.

'**They are at the last tree, grab the kunai and head for where you threw them, but not directly at the tree.'**

Once I was positioned near where I started I picked up three heavy rocks, each the size of my palm. **'throw two to your left 10 degrees apart and the third directly at the marker, then jump to the trees and retrieve the last one'** nodding I did so and found that each rock collided with each person, although Kakashi and Gaara caught theirs. Naruto on the other hand was taken off guard and was currently lying on the floor sporting a giant lump on his head. All too soon I had all five weapons and was standing in the middle of the clearing.

"very well done Sakura" praised Kakashi "now Gaara, Yuuta, Naruto and I are going to get lunch, you continue on till night fall, that way you get different environments, beside practice makes perfect, try improving on the time between each weapon sent out" he said happily as the three left me fuming on the spot.

'Improve my ass! Each one of those hit dead centre and I retrieved all of the weapons quickly with those idiots in my way!'

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My breath came out in ragged gasps as for the millionth time that day I had thrown and retrieved each weapon. Standing in the open field I felt as though the darkness had soaked through my very body, I was convinced that I would disappear any second now. Not like anyone would notice, I've been out here for hours practicing and still no one has come to see how I'm doing or give me dinne- nose rising slightly and twitching at the delicious scent.

"Sakura, that's enough training for today. Come have dinner at my place and then you can go home." Kakashi ordered.

In his hand sat five take out containers, lazily sweating out the delicious aroma.

So this is Kakashi's apartment hu? Smells kind of funny…

'**Like dirty socks and sweating monkeys'**

'How do you know what sweating monkeys smell like?'

"Take a seat Sakura" he said clearing a seat from the overly cluttered room. Gobbling down the delicious food, I barely had time to breath.

After we had both finished Kakashi cleared the table making a pot of tea in the kitchen.

I was handed a mug of steaming tea as he set down a pot of honey in the middle of the myself I piled in five teaspoons of the sweet substance.

"So Sakura, your fire abilities, I want to include them into the training posses, but the others musnt know yet"

"Gaara knows..."

"ok, everyone else mustn't know then" nodding he continued on "So as I was saying, we have to do this in secret, we will train at night where you seem to be weaker and more vulnerable, that way you can improve. So instead of training all day you will sleep in the morning, train with the boys in the afternoon and then train with me and I guess Gaara, at night. Do you understand?"

"Hai Kakashi Sensei"

"Good then, off to bed with you!"

Finally reaching home I paid no heed to Gaara who was meditating in the middle of the room, obviously waiting for me I was just too tired to care. My bed was HEAVEN! The soft mattress, although small, seemed to puff up and cradle my very body, I was asleep in moments un aware of the protective gaze of the red head a meter away…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**END CHAPTER (TO BE CONT…)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**An Aerial view of Life:**

In all honesty I was small. My yellow and black stripes and notorious buzzing sound made me who and what I am. A bumble bee.

My mission in life is to serve my queen and gather pollen for food. The never ending cycle of life, with the unmistakable instinct of survival written and engraved into our souls. But I was different. I suppose I was special in a way.

I enjoyed the scenery, my curiosity binding my short life into peril. My brothers and sisters called me fool hearty. I shrugged and continued on my flight path. I managed to make my way into a village. I was darting through the throng of people, being swatted by lazy arms.

"Ra-men, Ra-men, Yes I love you so! Ra-men, Ra-men, in my tummy you will go!" came a sing song as I flew low past a bridge.

"Naruto, SHUT IT!" yelled a pink haired girl. Pink, like a flower…she even smelled like one. Flying down to her head I perched myself on her fringe.

"Sakura don't move, there is a bee on your head!" I flew off just in time to miss the hand, instead it made a sounding 'thwack' as it met with the forehead of the girl "NARUTO" she fumed.

Getting out of there as quickly as possible I flew off towards the other side of the village ultimately cursing my primal instincts.

Suddenly I found myself in an alleyway face to face with girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stopped dead as she caught site of me.

"Ino, What's the matter?" asked her companions.

"A BEE! AHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed starting to try and swat me out of the air. Turning tail I made my way out of the sudden hell hole.

Heading in a random direction I hit dead on target, with big bushy eyebrows. Falling, the freakish thing caught me in his hand staring at me curiously. Standing back up on his hand I curiously studied his face.

"Such a youthful bee! So full of life! Will you be my new youthful pet Mr. Bee?" he asked giving me a blinding smile. In my freaked state I went to my primal instincts and sunk my stinger into his hand and flew off.

"OOOWWW! THAT WAS NOT YOUTHFUL!" he shouted after me.

With my stinger gone I was now dying. Making my way to the park as I wanted to die in nature I was picked up by a boy with his face covered and different bugs crawling around him.

"Tell me what you saw today little bee" he whispered. Feeling I could trust him so I related my day.

"You are a very special bee" he said, making me very happy before I fell into nothingness. Mourning for the little bee Shino buried him under his special tree. He would never forget the special little bee, and neither would Lee.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N **hahahahaha… I didn't mean to make the ending of that rhyme…*slaps forehead*

Ohhhh and I would like to say sorry, coz like I was going to update the other day, but the quality of this chapter wouldn't have been better…I was thinking of you guys! Cough cough I wasn't lazy at all…what u talking about?

Anyways, I would like to thank:

xxbochixx

BOOM-chan

Gaaraslover30240

Ukee Chick

Sabishii Tenshi

DarkItachi22

snow-leopard-demon24

WrongTimeForDreaming

SometimesSorryIsn'tEnough

For your support with the aforementioned butt head, and all of your kind reviews.

And finally a very special thanks to (drum roll lol)

xSinasinnerx for being my awesome beta! But not only that she helped me actually make it 100 times better, both the story and plot AND this chapter! Could not have made this chapter this good without her! So thank you immensely and I am eternally grateful!

Hope you see improvement; you can if you compare the non-edited and edited hehehe! Also hope you liked the bee! I thought it was cute!

So peace out! And enjoy!

-hippie-ninja-


	9. A Dreamless State Of Being

A/N new chapter yay much! Lol sorry about the wait…that's why im putting up this one and the next chapter! And the next one is nice and long!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto….damn.

Onwards then!

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 9: A Dreamless State of Being.**

**(No recap for this one…but when I get back to Sakura I shall put up the recap!) Also I must remind you that these five year olds are more like 11-13 year olds in their minds kk!**

My life, when I think about it all I remember is disappointed hopes and heated prejudiced sneers. As a child I had no parents to help curb my learning, growth and experience, non to love me. In fact I had been found abandoned on the steps of the broken down orphanage.

The decrepit woman that was in charge of 15 lives thought that discipline and abuse were natural. Her name was Miyako Ayaka. The wrinkles that adorned her face seemed to double each day, it was like it had a mind of its own, like a living breathing entity. I used to think that I could hide things in them.

The building that I resided in until I was five was positively dull, constantly reminding me of my harsh existence. From a very early age I learnt to grovel for my food, to wear away at my fingers until they bleed for the scrap of bread tossed my way every now and again. There were strict rules in the building, no giggling, no smiling, no happiness just work and sleep. It tore us apart, me more so then others. I did terrible things, don't get me wrong they were amusing. I would sit stock still and stare at the other children because they said I was scary. Afew times I even told them to jump out of the window, that it would be better for everyone if there exsitance didn't burden them anymore. Afew of them actually did, and I, well you might just say that I stood back and applauded them…literally.

Every day I would scrub the floors or walls, cook and retrieve the water from the nearest well, that being of course at least a mile away. And every day I would grind my teeth, every time I was scolded and every time I was whipped, my hatred would run deeper into my soul. It's gnawing teeth tearing mirthlessly at my very essence, the core of my being until finally I was a hollow shell. I was young then, too young to understand that it was wrong. And yet I was expected and forced to grow up all too fast.

Finally my fifth birthday rolled around, I was at the well pulling the water up in the bucket when something strange happened. Staring deeply into my reflection a white flash stunned me and caused me to blackout.

When I awoke it was almost dusk, I had been knocked out for some hours. My ears, they didn't pick up any sound, nothing, was I deaf? Grabbing the bucket I looked back at my appearance. I was still the same everything in perfect order. My blond hair was almost a white color, bringing out my light blue eyes. In most cases I looked like I always did...but something was different. Opening  
my mouth, I gapped. Breathing out, it made a whole...like air. I blinked, trying to get the image away. I guess it worked, there was my mouth, opened in shock. Shaking my head, a small pang of dizziness hit me like bricks. I walked back to the bucket, sighing as I tried to heave it up.  
Instead it toppled over and water spilled at my feet. My arm was gone...yet I could still see it. What? I scrambled back, hitting the wall and staring wide eyed as I soon turned to  
be clear, compared to everyone else besides me. I was trying to figure out what was  
happening.

Was I so worthless that even my mass was fading away? But I still felt the comfortable weight of a hand resting on my leg, the presence of having limbs. It was when I stilled did realization hit me. Whenever I moved I became invisible. This was god sent! I could make all my fears and tortured experiences die away.

Running back to the building I grabbed a knife from the kitchen where that also became invisible. Finding the enemy I just made silent circles around her listening to her angry mumblings about me. The floor groaned underneath my feet but it wasn't registered as she sat in a rocking chair forcing it backwards and forwards. She would have to whip all of the kids for my actions, and yet I was still not here. I materialized in front of her holding the knife tightly by my side. I would end this; my suffering would die a cold and painful death.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With** **Miyako Ayaka****)**

Sitting in the feeble rocking chair, I forced it to move backwards and forwards. The pathetic leaches were cooking my dinner, but one was not accounted for, he will pay dearly for that and so will the others. The chair let out a loud protest as I forced its motion, the termite infested floor shuttered under my weight.

"Pathetic weakling…Where is that boy?...Maybe he was killed by the wolves hmmm no there are no wolves here, pity though that would be a painful end to the rotten being…He missed his chores today, I must make an example, all of the retched cretins must be whipped for his irrational actions…yes they will learn all of them will learn"

The sick demented soul of the mistress cried out for pain, she lavished and rolled in the screams of agony and the pain filled faces of the young children. It filled her dreams and made her seem like she had a reason for being on this earth.

I can imagine it now every pain filled yelp, every beg of mercy. It was all highly amusing, but not only that it made me feel important.

The pathetic yelp of a human is finally here, he was standing stock still the glint in his eye unreadable. His golden crown of hair mocked me, even though it was matted with dirt and sweat. His blue piercing eyes bore holes into my face, the insolence! The audacity!

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed. His face un-affected.

The glint of light reached my eyes as I scraped my gaze over to his side. A knife was held firmly by his hand, his knuckles turning white at the pressure. Livid I raised myself from the chair, the floor still creaking and groaning its protest.

I was about to advance on him when he blinked and said in low voice "I'm here to kill you" it wasn't a question but a statement. That went un-noticed as she caught site of his eyes and mouth. They were empty holes, she could see right through to the dirty wall behind him.

"DEVIL!" she screeched making a cross with her hand and backing away hurriedly.

Advancing on me the boy disappeared, and for the first time in my life I was truly afraid. I felt searing pain in my chest, and then again in my shoulder. There was nothing in front of me but air and yet I was bleeding.

My screams filled the air as my life drained away. The boy came into view before I said my last word…

"Sora…"

I was soon met with oblivion.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I stood watching her life diminish and I realized that it didn't even make me feel better. In fact I felt nothing, the damage already being done.

From then on I travelled from village to village, gathering information or killing and stealing at will. I was now a world renowned murderer. I was not classed as a ninja, but my notorious skill forced them to recognize me as one, I'm now an S-class criminal to be killed on sight, but you see therein lies the problem. As long as I am moving nobody can catch me, I am untouchable, invincible.

That is of course until I had to go up against Konoha. The idiotic village had bred the perfect kekkei genkai for trapping me. The Byakugan I curse even the name of that. The silly villagers think they can keep me locked up forever! Ha, after I'm done they will all fear and know the name Sora!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**END CHAPTER (TO BE CONT…)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Market gossip:**_

In all honesty I am a peaceful person, I do enjoy the occasional gossip but this day was, well why don't I tell you?

I was just setting out the store; I sell small trinkets and some jewelry. Sitting in the shade next to my shop I settled down for the day.

"Anyways Ino, did you know, Rock Lee wears green spandex to bed as well as training!" giggled a brown haired girl and a blonde.

"But get this right, it has a picture of Gai Sensei on the front!"

"Really, that's hilarious, well Tenten, it wasn't Choji's finest moment when he practically inhaled the stick that comes with the meat. OMG it was soo funny! He just swallowed it then looked up and was all like "whoops?""

I couldn't hear the end as they giggled off in the opposite direction. I just couldn't help myself so smiling I leant over to my neighbor, a cranky old lady that enjoys gossip.

"Hey did you just hear that?"

"No what is it?" she asked now visibly interested.

"Apparently "Rock Lee wears green spandex to bed with a picture of Gai Sensei on the front!""

"NO WAY"

"YES WAY!"

Leaning over the opposite way she told her neighbor and so on for the entire market. Soon everybody in the village new. Rock Lee wears green spandex to bed with a picture of Gai Sensei on the front.

Soon after walking through the market was rock lee. Whispers and laughter followed suit. After hearing what was said he screamed "THAT'S SO UN-YOUTHFUL!" before running off with tears streaming down his face.

Needless to say I felt terrible. I was going to go and say sorry to him when the most peculiar thing happened. There walking down the street with his head held high was Rock Lee, but to my astonishment he was wearing green spandex with a picture of Gai Sensei on the front holding onto a doll that looked a remarkable lot like Gai as well.

He had a giant smile on his face and two thumbs up. Naturally everybody in the market place was gaping.

I know that in the order of the day this is not so remarkable, but to my humble little self this much excitement was enough to last me a month!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N well uhh hehehe that was interesting?

Thanks to chocyjod and Neko4 for your reviews! I know that the last few chapters are crap but the next few are better! (in my opinion!)

BIG thanks to Sina, my beta!

Tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-


	10. Explosive meetings and barriers melting

A/N Heya guys! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto…

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 10: Explosive meetings and barriers melting.**

**Recap:**

**The silly villagers think they can keep me locked up forever! Ha, after I'm done they will all fear and know the name Sora!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Sora)**

After countless years of running I was finally caught. It was all highly amusing though, their attempt of keeping me in one place I mean. The cell had one window that was bared. The cold stone floor and walls reminded me of when I was younger…

_**Flashback!**_

"Get in there, scum!" yelled the man as he hurled me through the door by the scruff of my neck.

I had freaked out after killing Miyako Ayaka, the sadistic wench and had stood outside the house motionless with blood coating my hands and a feral glint in my eyes. When the ninjas came for me they were horrified by what they found, they couldn't believe that a five year old could have committed such an atrocious act. But it was true, and nothing could be done to erase that fact.

After grabbing a tight hold of my shirt, they promptly threw me in a cold cell. The one, small bared window filtered in the light of the moon. The cold stone floors and walls bit harshly into my back. The horrified and disgusted faces floating through my vision.

For days all I did was rock backwards and forwards, my dirty fingers constantly dragging painfully through my hair, although they couldn't see me they knew I was there.

The entire village was beyond appalled and took it upon themselves to punish the wicked. Each morning people would yell at the window and throw rotten fruit or dirt at the cell. Although the material objects would on occasion make contact with my physical body their harsh words would fall on deaf ears.

I was left to my own devises for almost a week. I was used to eating little for long periods of time but not eating or drinking anything for a week had my stomach aching and my throat sore and scratchy. Then one night I was dragged from my cell and tied down to a chair.

In front of all the elders and court, my case was brought forth. Baffled the court decided to interview the other children. They brought each and every child in the house forward and questioned them.

They related the harsh treatment, they produced their swollen crusty sores but not only that they told of my interesting behavior prior to my birthday.

"He is not a normal 5 year old child, he speaks of death and hate in his sleep. He attacks anybody and everybody that comes near him and always scares us. His piercing blue eyes pin us down and it's like he puts ideas into our heads. Just the other day, I awoke to find him staring at my little sister, she is only 6. That day I had to reason her out of the top story window, she was about to jump. She kept saying over and over "he said to jump". Luckily I got her down in time, others were not so lucky. Last month he convinced a new child to jump, he was 10, not any more though. He is not one of us" finished an older girl; she avoided eye contact with me and constantly shifted in her seat.

It's true that over the years I had become a bitter sadistic shell of hate, but did that pathetic scrap of meat really need to tell the court that?

Upon finding the cruel attacks placed on us every day and the inhuman living conditions, the elders and court had to make a deliberation and verdict.

It finally came for that time as an elderly man wearing official robes, with grey hair and brown eyes stepped forward.

"Upon finding out the circumstances that this child and every other child have been exposed to throughout their life, it comes to no surprise to the court that this has happened. Taking into account the fact of the living conditions and also the harsh treatment placed upon them, in my opinion, I believe that Miyako Ayaka deserved everything that she got." taking a breath the old man shook his grey hair continuing.

"However the court and I cannot excuse the fact that she was brutally murdered by your own hand. Also considering your interesting physical state of both mind and body we cannot let this act of violence slip through our fingers without punishment. The court must dismiss the age of the young defendant as his disturbing intelligence is well advanced for his age. This curious skill of yours, to vanish from the human eye just by moving poses a threat to this village and anyone you might come across in future. Your mental state is unstable and both the court and I have deemed that you are a threat to society. That being said I, Elder Akio Michi condemns you, Sora Hayate to death in three days time" he finished solemnly.

Needless to say I was unaffected. It's not like they could really harm me, the source of my pain and suffering was distinguished; it was as easy as snuffing out a candle. My calm acceptance seemed to disturb the court as many people, both male and female, shifted uncomfortably in their chairs…

_**(End Flashback…)**_

"You!" the guard said as he ripped me from my reverie. Turning my head towards the disruption, I must have scared the fellow as my head momentarily vanished. He gulped visibly as he pushed some pathetic excuse for dinner through the paper sealed bars.

Before me was a plate with what looked to be some sort of grey gruel with some type of vegetable on the side. I idly pushed the plate back as I started to formulate a plan for my escape.

Over the years I had learned many different techniques from watching others and also from forcing them to teach me. I had one in mind that seemed to work great I just had to wait for the change of guards and then the poor unsuspecting fool would set me free…

After a few more hours of patient waiting, I heard the shuffle of feet and the exchange of keys just outside of the door.

Performing a few hand signs I transformed into a small vulnerable looking child. The black curly hair and big green eyes always seemed to melt people's hearts and their logical thinking. Surprisingly if I used this technique I could stop the whole vanishing when I moved problem, the only thing was that it took large amounts of chakra to keep this form and tiered me out quickly.

Surprisingly a young looking guard came in, he sat down in the chair that was pushed against the opposite wall and cast his gaze into the cell upon hearing pathetic sobbing.

In my act I had a dirty face and tears that left clean trails down my cheeks, I was curled in a ball and pushed myself in a corner, sobbing hysterically.

Alarmed now, the guard came over to the bars and squatted down to my eye level.

"What's your name?" he gently asked.

I quelled the sobbing and resorted to hiccupping as I pushed the tears away with the sleeve of my white shirt.

"It's Ken'ichi Kenta" I sniffed out.

"Hi there Ken'ichi, I'm Yuu Kichiro. How did you get in here Ken'ichi?" he asked, again with a gentle tone and a small smile.

I sniffled a few times before I continued, "my m-mother told me not to go near the cell, but…but" I stammered out, my eyes going big and watery "but I didn't listen!"

"Mother told me not to!" I wailed.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." He firmly stated.

"Well, I-I was going to see w-what everybody was talking about, b-because everyone was t-talking about some mysterious d-disappearing man." I hiccupped "A-And then my friends d-dared me to go r-right up to the cell w-window, and then the-the scary man h-he…h-he" I broke out into another strangled sob "he grabbed m-my hand and d-dragged me in here somehow, h-he was on the o-outside and I w-was in here" I finished, breaking into another tormented wail. I could see my freedom as his eyes flashed with pity and concern.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Nodding I pulled my sleeve back to show some red scratch marks.

Pulling the paper seals down and unlocking the door he came in to retrieve me. My relieved smile spread across my new features as tears started to fall again. He sat me on a seat outside of the room.

"Now you stay here, I'm going to go and get someone to help fix your arm" He sauntered off after receiving a nod from me.

Dispelling the illusion I started to wonder around the room so they couldn't see me. Not long after the guard, what looked to be a nurse and the head guard came in, I used this opportunity to slip past the door and head out of the building.

"YOU BAKA!" came the scream after my retreating back.

A small smirk spread across my features as I headed to the Hokage building, intent on finding any valuable information.

_**Continue of flashback:**_

After removing me from the chair they harshly dragged me from the room and tossed me back into my previous cell.

I waited out the rest of the night and the next day quietly. That night around midnight, I had my first visitor.

In came an old man. He hobbled along with the help of a twisted cane, as it bulged under the pressure. A black cloak was draped over his form and concealed most of his body from view. Bent double, he silently beckoned me over toward the bars with a shaky hand. My curiosity now spiked I bade my numb legs to move and stumbled towards the dark figure. His wrinkled features were a testament to the years he has spent on the earth. The nooks and crannies near the corner his eyes spoke volumes of how many occasions he had to smile. His face now looked dead serious as he pushed a thin black book through the bars. His deep brown eyes stared me down.

Grabbing the book I looked up but the old man had vanished.

'Elementals' the book cover read. I spent the next twenty minutes pouring over the contents of the book.

"I don't understand" I said aloud in the empty space. My eyes looked up and there in front of me was the open cell door, I caught site of a shaky hand signaling for me to follow along.

Walking through the doors I went past all of the guards now frozen in time. I kept following my silent companion till we reached the edge of the forest.

"You are important" he rasped out gesturing to the book, his voice seemed as though he hadn't used it in years "go to the heart of the forest then head north for 6 or so miles, there you will find a cave, and it is hidden so you will have to look well. You will find all that you will need; I can give you ten more minutes of a head start, but that is all, now go" he said. He seemed to be getting frailer and if possible older as his wrinkles seemed to double and deepen.

"Will I see you again?" I asked

"No, you must live, you are important" his words rang through my mind as I sped through the forest, I was free!

_**(End flashback)**_

I had made it into the office of the Hokage where majority of the secret documents are held. Nearing the desk I found a snoring blonde, with scattered bottles of sake decorating her file filled table. She kept moving about mumbling incoherent things under her breath. I almost wished that I could kill her now. I mean just look at her, just a waste of space. I bet I could make her swallow a fly and she wouldn't even wake from her drunken stupor.

Snickering to myself I started to browse through the scrolls and found a few I liked. I paid no heed to the sound of the creaking door as someone stepped through, besides I was INVISABLE, I mean really?

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" screeched a feminine voice. Her screeching managed to wake up the sleeping blonde who looked wildly about the room. I didn't understand I was still moving, how was it that she could see me? I couldn't see the person as the light was in my eyes but all the same the hate that I felt for the new entity bubbled up my throat resulting in a quiet snarl. This was who I am, my life, my identity, ME. And this new threat could see me? This isn't happening. This can't happen. I must erase the threat.

"Who Sakura? There is nobody here but you and me" she said pointing at them both.

"Don't you see that guy, he is going through the documents over there!"

"Are you feeling ok Sakura, I mean it is late, and you have been training" said the blonde as I started to move around the room. I was like a predator and this so called Sakura was my prey.

"Don't you see him? That guy, he has dirty blonde hair and creepy bright blue eyes, he is tall to, at least a head taller than me!" she said exasperated.

At the mention of the appearance the blonde widened her eyes. Stopping short my breath caught in my throat, the light had moved and I could quite clearly see my prey.

"You can see him?"Tsunade asked bewildered.

"YES?" she screamed. "Look!" she pointed. Turning the busty woman started to stammer "You were in the jail cell how did you-"

"LADY TSUNADE, THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" the head of the guard screeched as he tore through the door, swiftly breaking it off its hinges.

The blonde, presumably called Tsunade looked positively livid.

The one called Sakura and the other occupants fell silent as all three stared at me, with documents in my hand and a small sadistic smirk on my face.

Taking this momentary opportunity I studied my prey, the one called Sakura how was it she could see me? She had bright pink hair and intense emerald eyes. All in all she was the most ridiculous looking creature I had ever seen in my entire life! And that's saying something. Noting her appearance I remembered the tattered looking book back in my hide out. "Fire" I said aloud.

She-That was like me? Well that does explain the whole 'she can see me' thing. But her pink hair…its RIDICULOUS! I mean really that-THAT was like me? And here I thought being handpicked from the gods would give us even the smallest amount of value; hell that thing mocks my very existence! That better not be the fifth element or I will jump out of a window!

Everybody in the room seemed to be taken aback. She was frozen in place as I approached her. I had to know that THIS was real, that she wasn't just an aberration formed from my brain when that _hyuuga_ thing knocked me out.

When my hand touched her face a large fire ring was blown through the room by the wind. It knocked over desks and pushed people of their feet. Although nothing caught alight as the wind blew out the fire before any damage was done.

The wind kept up a brutal pace sending papers and bottles hurtling in circles. Sakura started to glow red and both our feet lifted off the floor. Now hovering at least a meter from the flooring, she tilted her head up and screamed in a very shrill, stabbing voice as fire left her lips and escaped into the air.

Everything came to an abrupt stop as she blacked out and fell to the floor. She landed in the arms of a furious looking red head that had apparently come in earlier.

All of a sudden sand shot out at me and started to constrict my breathing. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the red head rocking the pinkette back and forth in his arms. And the last thing I felt was anger.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Recap!**

**(With Sakura) **

**I was asleep in moments un-aware of the protective gaze of the red head a meter away…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When I awoke it was to my unrelenting alarm clock. Looking over at it I noted that it was 10 in the morning. Glaring at the offending metal I stood and made my way into the shower to douse my sore muscles in warm water.

The steam lingered in my room as I got dressed and placed my sword at my side. I felt in a word exhausted. Completely and utterly drained, I wondered around my room. I started to wonder where Yuuta was, I hadn't seen him all morning.

As if in answer, my door opened and in came a yapping Yuuta and a tiered looking red head. The leash attached to Yuuta strained under the pressure he was putting on it, and it looked as though Gaara's arm was going to pop out of its socket.

The strong puppy flew into my arms causing me too fall backwards, but to my surprise my landing was softened by sand.

"Thanks!" I happily said as I pushed the puppy onto my lap and sat in the warm substance. For some odd reason I felt safe in his presence and also in the sands warm embrace. I noticed his eyes widen as I patted the sand next me, indicating that he should join me.

Sitting down I noticed how awkward he looked. He sat right up close, so much so that I could feel his bony knee, and suddenly, I'm not sure why but I felt nervous and I'm sure just as awkward as him. Standing abruptly, I caused the poor puppy to fall in a heap at my foot.

"I-I going to get breakfast!" I stammered out "you want some?"

He shook his head, no.

I practically ran up the stairs. Why did I act like that? Better yet why did he act like that?

'**It's because he likes you!'**

'No way, I mean he's so-so…'

'**You like him too!' **Mizuki taunted as she pointed an accusatory finger at her.

'Nope, I don't, it's such for you! I know you like him!'

'**Yer I mean, just look at him, and besides I can feel what you feel, YOU ARE IN DENIAL'**

"Shut up" I hissed out loud.

"Ohhh, but I didn't say anything yet…"Said a sad looking Kankuro, his large spoonful of cereal motionless halfway between his mouth and the bowl.

"What is that?" I queried, pointing at the bowl and its colorful contents.

"It's Honey, the three different cereals in your cupboard, sugar and chocolate milk!" he chirped with a big grin.

He took my momentary horrified look to his advantage and shoveled the large spoonful into my open mouth. I choked on the sugary substance before it slid, uncomfortably down my throat. Gagging I slapped him over the head, I mean really who shoves THAT in other people's mouths?!?

After I consumed some NORMAL looking toast and gave Yuuta some kibble and puppy milk for breakfast, we set off to the shops. Kakashi had already told me we would start late and probably with Gaara, so that must mean he is training Naruto by himself in the mornings.

After a relatively short uneventful shopping trip I headed home with a bag full of food and u puppy on my heels. Tossing the food onto the counter unceremoniously, I turned and surveyed the horror.

Sugar was spread over the counter top and had spilled over onto the floor, chocolate milk was splattered over the sugar and in some areas were piles of soggy looking cereal. In the sink sat the offending bowl and discarded spoon, the hot tap was running in a poor attempt of cleaning the bowl.

A large vein pulsed on my forehead in anger. Stomping to the lounge room I found that the mess continued pillows and blankets were tossed in random areas. I found Kankuro upside-down on the lounge, feet swaying in the vacant air to a silent tune he had in his head.

"KANKURO" I seethed. Waiting as he fell off of the beige lounge and his head shot up sheepishly from the other side of the material.

Walking forward I grabbed a painful hold on his ear and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ouch ouch ouch OUCH!"He yelled as his eyes began to water. Twisting his ear painfully I violently gestured to the messy kitchen. Temari came in when she heard the screaming, a smirk now plastered on her face.

"Hehehe, I'll clean it?" he asked.

"YES YOU WILL CLEAN IT! And then you will clean the rest of the house…excluding the bed rooms and my room. I expect to see the house shine when I get home tonight, understand Mr. Puffles?" I demanded letting go of his ear.

"Ohh and also, I'm leaving Temari in charge of you, ENJOY!" I chirped, walking past an overly happy Temari. Judging from the evil glint in her eye, I'm sure that he will never do that again.

"Get your toothbrush Mr. Puffles, I want the toilets to sparkle extra nice!" I heard Temari say as I left the house.

At the training grounds I let Yuuta off his leash and started to run after him. I wonder where Kakashi is.

'**He's right behind you'** said a bored looking Mizuki.

Turning quickly, I found that he was indeed standing behind me, along with a bubbly blonde.

Kakashi taught me chakra control and balance while Naruto and Gaara sparred.

The guys left me to beat the shit out of a pole, to get some dinner. Soon enough Gaara and Kakashi came back throwing me a bottle of water and a red apple.

We trained for some hours with my fire, both of them were hammering me. The idea was to block all of the attacks to work on my defense. I was breathing heavily with sweat trickling down my neck when we stopped.

"Gaara, I want you to take Yuuta home, and Sakura I want you to go to Lady Tsunade's office and get her to wake up and go home. Shizune is sick today and she can't do it, just watch out for flying bottles k!" he said as he 'poofed' home.

"Lazy ass" Gaara mumbled as he scooped up Yuuta and headed off.

Sighing I made my way to her office. Needless to say I was so tiered my eyes were drooping and my muscles felt like they were filled with cement. Opening the door and quietly stepping into the room I was surprised to find another person in the room. He had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and was shuffling through some important looking documents.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" I screeched. Somehow I had managed to wake up Tsunade, who looked wildly about the room. The male looked confused and irritated.

"Who Sakura? There is nobody here but you and me" she said pointing at both of us.

"Don't you see that guy, he is going through the documents over there!" I said pointing in the appropriate spot.

"Are you feeling ok Sakura, I mean it is late, and you have been training" said Tsunade.

The male started to stalk around the room, in a predatory kind of way making a nervous shiver run down my spine.

"Don't you see him? He has blonde curly hair and blue eyes, he is tall to, at least a head taller than me!" I said exasperated.

At the mention of the appearance both the blonde and Tsunade visibly widened their eyes.

"You can see him/me?" they both said, their voices mixing and meshing into one.

"YES?" I screamed. "Look!" Turning Tsunade started to stammer "You were in the jail cell how did you-"

"LADY TSUNADE, THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" the head of the guard screeched as he tore through the door, swiftly breaking it off its hinges.

Tsunade looked absolutely livid.

All of the occupants fell silent as we stared at him, he had some documents in his hand and a small guilty smile plastered on his face.

"Fire" said the male. Electricity seemed to shoot through my veins, burning painfully throughout my body. I was frozen as he started to approach me, time slowed down painfully slow as his hand made contact with my cheek.

Suddenly time sped back up as a large fire ring was expelled out of my body, the wind picked up and extinguished the flames. Tsunade and the other man were knocked off of their feet. The wind started to twist and turn violently around the two of us, picking up papers and bottles.

'**Wind and fire" **Mizuki chanted as her eyes started to glow. The energy pulsed through my body and I noticed that I too started to glow bright red.

As we started to lift off the ground my tortured eyes fell on the last face I ever thought would look concerned, Gaara. The red head ran towards me, trying not to get knocked over by the wind.

The pain and energy was too much, I had to release it. My head tilted up and a torrent of angry flames was released from my lips, as well as a tortured scream.

Everything came to an abrupt stop as blackness consumed my sight and I started to fall. The last thing I saw was Gaara running forward to catch me.

'**Sleep little one'** cued a tiered looking Mizuki.

I felt peace wash over me as if I were floating in the water, rocking backwards and forwards.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(With Gaara)**

**Recap! (From way back!)**

"**WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" she screeched at me. Suddenly both Temari and Sakura were advancing on me. The angry glint in their eyes made me teleport onto the roof before that Mizuki girl went through with her promise.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I spent that night relaxing and staring out at the stars. The entirety of the night sky made me feel as significant as an ant. It made me wonder what was really out there. It was nice to just relax my hands for a change, after all of the documents I sign and all of the propositions I go through, it's tough. The demanding hours and whining elders create more headaches then Shukaku does.

It wasn't long till the sun started to eat away at the darkness and the drifting moon disappeared all together. The fog hung low to the ground, like a drowsy animal just waking up. I spent the morning watching Sakura from a distance, that idiotic girl will get herself hurt one day, I mean really who in their right mind goes to the park alone with a puppy?

'**Apparently she does'**

'Shut it Shukaku, no one asked you'

'**Well don't think ridiculously obvious questions and then I won't answer them'**

'Whatever'

Soon Shikamaru came to retrieve her. Turning I came face to face with an Anbu mask in the shape of a dog.

"Kazekage-sama" he bowed respectfully "You are requested in the presence of Lady Tsunade immediately"

I took my time looking at the deserted park. Besides just what in the hell was really so captivating about a stupid pond anyway?

Shaking away insignificant thoughts I used my sand to teleport into Tsunade's office.

"And just who are we waiting for?"Sakura asked obviously impatient.

"Me" I said from behind her. She turned slowly, and I gave her one of my most intimidating stares. She visibly gulped, plastered on a fake smile that I saw right through and turned back to Tsunade.

"Right, well then Sakura you will have a two week schedule…" I zoned out after she started to drone on and on.

'**Blahblah blah blah, blahblah blah blahblah blah!'** Shukaku droned on in a nasally voice, it was entertaining, even in its smallest. Tsunade clearing her throat caught my attention so I pushed Shukaku to the back of my mind.

"Now you're going to be assigned onto team 7, we recently lost a member of that team, so you shall replace him. Your teammates are Chunin and are Naruto and Sai, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" she said as a man with silver hair and a mask 'poofed' into the room "yo!"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake your new sensei, currently your new team mate Sai is in the hospital recovering from a failed retrieval mission, so as his substitute the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara here will be replacing him until he has recovered."

Wait, WTF? I was not informed of this!?! 'Shukaku, when did they inform me of this?'

'**They didn't'**

"Your first sensei for Monday and Tuesday of week B is the Kazekage, I trust that you will treat him with respect." everything went silent in my shock. WHEN IN THE HELL DID I AGREE TO THAT?!? I AM NOT TRAINING HER!!!

'**Yes you are'**

'No I'm not'

'**Yes you are'**

'No'

'**Yes, just suck it up princess'**

'_NO_'

'**Hmmm I wonder if Sakura would look hot in a skimpy bikini. Maybe one with leopard print? Ohh what about her-'**

'ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT! I'll do it just please SHUT UP!'

'**You got it kid!'**

"You're all dismissed" thank you all mighty god! Practically running from the room I was stopped by hand in front of my face.

"Come on _Kazekage_" Kakashi said as he led us out of the building. SHIT!

Kakashi led the three of us to the training grounds and sat down under the shade of a tree.

"So" he started "Tell us about yourself Sakura…"

"Well let's see, I'm a girl…I'm interested in the medical field…I have pink hair…I have no parents…ohh I have a puppy!...and my favorite color is black, even though it's not a color it's a shade." She chirped. The stupidity of that girl never ceases to amaze me. The entire time for some unknown reason all I could do was stare at her.

"NO your wrong I don't like him! I mean hiccups hehehe no one likes hiccups…"she said aloud, trying to cover her painfully obvious slip up.

"o-k" Kakashi said slowly. REALLY?!? What is this girl on?

"Shut up" she said venomously. Standing she promptly stormed off mumbling angrily about stupid boys and stupid voices in her head, the puppy happily hot on her trail.

I couldn't help but smirk as she walked off, I knew she was talking about me, and for some reason I liked it, that meant that she was thinking about me.

'**See I knew that you liked her!'**

'_Shut up_'

'**No' **Shukaku pouted.

'God help me!'

'**They won't help you ya know!'**

'_Shut up'_

'_**Shut up'**_ Shukaku mocked in a girly voice.

"Well then that was certainly odd…Naruto, Gaara why don't you two have a sparring match?" Kakashi suggested.

I was too preoccupied with the fight with Naruto to notice that Sakura had come back and was already starting her training. I was also too distracted to listen to what Shukaku was droning on about. Some of it that I did catch was very frightening there were mentions of pretty pink ponies and large sparkly castles.

'And you called me a princess!'

'**You-you are, I was just reading your thoughts!'**

'Bull shit'

'**I am ****not ****lying'**

'Yes you are'

'**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalala' **he chanted as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

'Sad'

'**Well then, when you can't come out and kill everyone and your vessel is being as boring as hells tell me what will occupy your thoughts?'**

'HA! You just admitted to it, besides I am sparing what do you want from me?'

'**Right, I want you to go up to Sakura and-'**

Pushing Shukaku away I moved over to Kakashi who had come back and was sitting under the tree with Yuuta in his arms.

"I want to test her, follow my lead ok? Yuuta stay" he said as he started to get up, the puppy started to follow. Sighing Kakashi made some hand signs and a small dog that looked as though he had run into a wall popped up.

"Pakun (not sure on spelling?????!!!????) I want you to train the puppy a little bit ok?" turning we left the dogs and watched as the weapons left Sakura's hands. She was off in a flash and so was Kakashi. Naruto and I were both still standing and staring at the spot that she was at two seconds ago. I mean come on she hasn't had any training and she's that fast.

Running off with naruto we took up different positions near the next marker. Suddenly my sand caught a flying kunai, I hadn't even seen it coming, throwing it back violently, and she narrowly missed it by jumping in the air and speeding off.

Moving off towards the start we positioned ourselves again, this time my sand caught a fist sized rock. Naruto, the baka had managed to gain a hefty sized lump on his head.

There in the middle of the clearing stood a proud looking Sakura and five sharp weapons.

"very well done Sakura" praised Kakashi "now Gaara, Yuuta, Naruto and I are going to get lunch, you continue on till night fall, that way you get different environments, beside practice makes perfect, try improving on the time between each weapon sent out" he said happily. We turned tail and left the fuming girl to herself.

Deciding to skip dinner I brought Yuuta home and decided to meditate in her bedroom, that way I was doing what Mizuki said.

A few hours of waiting brought a very tiered looking Sakura home where she promptly collapsed on her tiny bed and fell asleep. My gaze was turned to her even breathing and I was a little worried that she didn't stir when Yuuta jumped on her head and started to lick her hair.

Grabbing the puppy I headed upstairs, intent on letting her sleep, besides she wasn't as annoying when she is sleeping.

'**Nice reasoning, did Temari teach you that?'**

The next day I took Yuuta for a walk that puppy had a ridiculous amount of energy and it was completely and utterly STUPID!!! First the ugly thing ran into a tree, A TREE for god's sake! And THEN it almost drowned in the pond…I had to save it, seeing as though there were people watching…

Putting him on a leash the stupid thing dragged me all the way back, its not like I could have killed it or pulled it violently back, Sakura would be livid if I hurt it.

'**you're getting soft kid'**

'It's not my fault, its Mizuki's!'

'**Sure, and that's why your arm is just about to dislocate?'**

Ignoring Shukaku, I opened the door and let the feral looking thing pull me through the house and down the stairs. Letting go of the leash, the feral thing flew into Sakura's arms and knocked her over.

Suddenly my sand shot out and softening her fall. Surprisingly she settled into the sand with a quick "Thanks!"

She patted the side vacant next to her and I couldn't help but let my eyes widen fractionally. Sitting down awkwardly, my sand pushed me right up next to her where our knees were touching.

'Damn it Shukaku, why did you do that!?!'

'**You like it!'**

She stood abruptly, I could sense her un-easiness.

"I-I going to get breakfast!" she stammered out "you want some?"

Shaking my head no she bolted up the stairs, Yuuta settling into the sand where he fell.

I spent the rest of the morning meditating and sorting out my feelings, the torrent of emotions that seem to tare through me at un-expected times sends me into a spiral of confusion and anger.

Soon Kakashi came to get me and I spent the afternoon sparring with Naruto.

After a small dinner we came back to an already exhausted looking Sakura. For four hours we worked on her defence where both Kakashi and I were hammering into the young girl.

Finally it was too much for and sensing this Kakashi spoke up "Gaara, I want you to take Yuuta home, and Sakura I want you to go to Lady Tsunade's office and get her to wake up and go home. Shizune is sick today and she can't do it, just watch out for flying bottles k!" he said as he 'poofed' home.

"Lazy ass" I mumbled as I scooped up Yuuta and headed off.

I used my sand to teleport back to her room and drop off the puppy, then I went back and to make sure she didn't hurt herself with Tsunade.

In truth I was dawdling, I mean how much trouble could one get into?

'_**Apparently a lot, Gaara she needs you, you must hurry!'**_

'**Mizuki?' **

'Mizuki?'

Running off to the office I came to something I will never forget. There before me was a tortured looking Sakura that was starting to lift off the ground and turn a bright glowing red. Concern took over and I ran as best I could to try and get to her. The wind kept pelting over me and the heat was even worse than the desert.

She tilted her head and let a large explosion of energy leave her mouth. Suddenly everything stopped and came still as she fell to the ground. Moving quickly I caught her and started to rock her in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

Looking up I saw the cause behind her pain, it was in the form of a tall blonde haired blue eyed male. Eyes now in angry looking slits my sand shot out and started to close over his form. He passed out and I let him drop to the floor, noticing the angry look I was getting off of Tsunade.

I transported her out of the destroyed office and back to her room. I sat up against the bed, with her cuddled into my chest. I felt as though my encircling arms would ward off any pain and any danger that s in her near future. This thought brought a wave of contentment and I fell asleep for the first time in a long time…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**END CHAPTER TO BE CONT…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Ant's oblivion!**_

"Moegi, Udon!"Konohamaru yelled as he was running towards them, fixing the goggles on his head.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi squealed in return.

"I got a new game to play!" Udon said happily wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked skeptically.

"Yer, its heaps of fun!"He said sniffling

"Do we get to kill stuff?"Konohamaru asked again.

"Yep" Udon sniffled.

"What's it called?" asked Moegi.

"It's called Ant's oblivion"

"Great it sounds like fun!" she yelled.

------

"So anyway Sid, as I was saying. I was out collecting crumbs by the market square when I heard the most interesting fact"

"Yer and what's that trump?" asked a disinterested looking Sid.

"Well this man was like "Did you know that every second an ant dies somewhere in the world""

"He really said that?" Sid asked still looking disinterested.

"Yer and you know it made me realize just how insignificant we really are in this worl-"

"TITAL WAVE! DROP YOUR FOOD AND SCATTER!" yelled a random ant running strait past them.

Turning, just in front of them was a giant wave with three sets of shoes behind it.

"I believe you, and you know what Trump?"

"What Sid?"

"I think it's more than a second"

"Hmmm" Sid agreed before they were swept away

-------

"That was it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yer"

"LAME" he said walking away.

"Come on Udon lets help the little ants before, we get in trouble."

"Ok"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N wow two in one day!

I hope you liked it! This one is nice and long for u guys because the last lot has been short, the chapt was 14 and a half pages…gosh!

Well thanks to anyone that reviewed! And also a BIG thanks to Sina, my beta! THANKS!

I would be happy to hear what you thought!

Enjoy!

-Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-


	11. forced cooperation,fear and tomfoolery

**A/N** wow long times no up-date…SOOOO SORRY!!!!! Here is the new up-date yosh! (see excuses at end!)

So people, take a ticket…sit back relax *hands you a popper* (for the end!) enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**My Tiny Little Universe:**

**Chapter 11- forced co-operation, fear and fun tomfoolery**

**Recap:**

**(With Sora:)**

**All of a sudden sand shot out at me and started to constrict my breathing. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the red head rocking the pinkette back and forth in his arms. And the last thing I felt was anger.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When I woke I was in a cell with the Hokage herself scribbling away on different papers. Looking up, she stopped her pens movement and placed everything on the floor next to her chair. Clearing her throat she stood and started to inspect me. As she made circles around me I held my head firmly in place my chin pulled up defiantly.

Without saying anything she shoved a book in my face, the exact replica of the one I already had. Growling I shoved it out of the way and stood. The defiant movement made her raise an eyebrow.

"I have read that already" I growled out at her.

"Well then you know what you are" she stated grabbing my chin and forcing me to look in her eyes "You are important"

"Not any more, not with that THING! My existence is meaningless if my whole reason of life in the first place was simply HER" I growled. At least she had the decency to look confused. "that PINK headed…THING…has the fifth element, doesn't she"

"Yes" she replied, well then no muss no fuss hu?

Really, does she expect me to merrily skip along beside those incompetent fools? Who does she think I am?

"While you were uhhh lets say asleep…I placed a small device under your skin somewhere in your body, you don't do exactly what I or Sakura tell you then I can, and will give you a small shock, but don't worry, after this is over I will remove it…" well who knew that the Hokage could be so devious?

"I can take whatever you can give me" I spat at her feet.

Suddenly my veins lit on fire and I could smell burning hair? The liquid fire that ran through my body forced me to the ground as I writhed in pain.

"EVERYTHING I say, do you understand?" nodding pathetically, she left the cell.

**Flash back!**

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I heard as a foot connected with my stomach. I could feel the pain bloom through my body, like a ripple on the water's surface. Spitting out blood I nodded weakly and felt his foot connect with my stomach again. His green hair and light brown eyes shimmered in the light that filtered between the trees, I knew him.

I knew who he was from a book that I had read some years ago, that was given to me by a man I hardly knew…this wasn't happening. It wasn't supposed to be this way, I mean he is like me, _just like me._ And just look at what he is doing…I wonder if he knows.

It was the usual, I would take a commission for my service and then nick off without doing the job. It was usual, that is until the pair tracked me down…I had failed to gather some information and I was taking off with the money they paid me. Mistake number one. I thought I could handle the two of them, I mean they looked harmless. Mistake number two. Besides I was _invisible _it's not like they could see me. Mistake number three.

I was no match to the way he manipulated the earth, and his companion with the swirling red eyes, raven hair and smear of indignation.

The only thing is…_they could see me__._

And as a result, I had the living shit kicked out of me. Awesome. Now I was not only pathetic in my eyes, I was pathetic in theirs and especially _his_. He is supposed to be like me, and yet he wasn't. I could see the anger and the hurt behind his eyes; someone somewhere had broken him when he was vulnerable and young. He obviously had a bad past, I wonder just how much alike we are…I think I will never know because they just took back the money and are currently walking away. Although not leaving without a memory or memento for me: a long cylinder of earth with a snake head on the end. Did I mention that it was embedded through my leg?

Like I said before _awesome._

**End flashback!**

The rest of the day was spent with me frozen in shock on the floor. Never again will I be pathetic.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Recap:**

**(With Sakura:)**

**Everything came to an abrupt stop as blackness consumed my sight and I started to fall. The last thing I saw was Gaara running forward to catch me.**

'**Sleep little one'**** cued a tiered looking Mizuki.**

**I felt peace wash over me as if I were floating in the water, rocking backwards and forwards.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

OMG, my head is KILLING ME! But I must admit it's so warm here. Cuddling up further in to the warmth I felt the heat of something on my neck. It was soothing and calmed me down even though I have no idea what the hell it is. I could check it out but I'm just so tiered and this is SOO nice! Besides ignorance is bliss right?

'Mizuki, what happened last night?'

'**We found one!'**

'What' I asked confusion lacing my thoughts.

'**An elemental silly!' **she clarified as she sent all of my past memories through my mind.

The memories now playing like a movie caused me to shiver as the ghost of the pain I felt rattled through my body. Shuddering I pulled myself closer to the comforting warmth, pushing my head down I felt the heat on my neck hesitate for a moment before it continued its comforting caress.

Wait a second…did my warmth just move?

'MIZUKI!?! WHAT AM I SLEEPING ON?'

'**Don't get angry, please don't, and ummm don't freak out or anything k?' **she offered

Cracking open an eye I was met with darkness, but I could make out the form I was currently lying on.

'Gaara?'

'**Just don't freak' **she said biting her thumb nail sheepishly.

'…what does he THINK he is d- wait is he asleep?'

'**Yep, you're free to ogle him now!'**

'I DO NOT ogle him!' I hissed.

'**Then what are you doing now?'** she asked yawning.

'…'

'**Thought so…'**

Glaring murderously at Mizuki I shifted my focus back to my temporary situation. I was currently cuddled up to the red head, his chest in my face. He was propped against the wall at an awkward angle, his neck and back is going to kill him tomorrow…his calm breath tickled the back of my neck. So distracting. So that's what that was.

He was so warm, and with his arms encircling me I felt so safe. I have never felt that before, I liked it very much but then again…I will probably just get him killed, If anybody else knows about me or Mizuki …or anything.

Then I will be targeted, and if he is with me or anybody figures out how quickly he is becoming one of my special people, then he might get hurt.

'**Stop it. He is a big boy that can take care of himself!'**

'I know that!'

Reaching a hand out, I lightly brushed the side of his face. It was so warm and so smooth.

His arms tightened around me and his body went rigid at the contact. Removing my hand I felt him relax, I stared at my hand. The shape of my fingers, the patterns of my finger prints, the way it moved. My hand balled up, the knuckles turning a sickening white, finger nails digging painfully into my palm. That was when the tears came.

They look so delicate, and yet anything they touch and anything they hold, whether it's dear to me or not, will turn to shit. With these dark yet sobering thoughts all of the warmth that had gathered in my stomach vanished and a cold dread washed through me.

Pushing violently at his chest I was thrown to the floor, tears now falling relentlessly from my eyes. I couldn't look at him; turning my head away I scrambled off the cold floor and sped to the door.

My fingernails dug deep into my hand and crimson blood started to fall. Metallic tears, even my soul was crying out at the extreme desolation I felt.

I ran to the park, intent on just sitting quietly and thinking things through. I found a cherry blossom tree near the back in a secluded area, and watched through blurry eyes as the petals showered downward around me.

Desperately clutching at my heart, it hurt so much, the blood from my hand staining yesterday's clothes. Now my heart looked just how it felt, like it was bleeding.

"What is a beautiful blossom doing all alone in a park?" came a deep husky voice. Turning quickly I saw nothing, as if the words were simply whispered by the wind. That was until I felt the ghost of a hand brush past my cheek and intertwine its fingers into my hair.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt suddenly sick to my stomach. A cold dread washed over me for the second time that day, the breath caught in my throat choking me. The petals that were gently floating around me had stopped, as well as the soothing sounds of the birds in the trees, everything was frozen in time.

Spluttering I turned my head back to find that the presence had gone from before me and my hair had a cherry blossom intertwined with it.

"Fear not my vulnerable blossom, I like to play with my prey before I kill it" the hiss of his voice held the under tone of his threat that was not missed. All of a sudden the light dimmed down and I felt weak, like the energy was being drained from me.

Suddenly a dark figure was before me; his swirling red eyes looked amused as I tried to pull out my sword. I was so weak now that it made me angry, how dare some stranger waltz in and decide what happens to me. Mustering the last reserves of my strength I stood and drew my sword, albeit shakily.

Unexpectedly, he was right before me. The laughter in his eyes didn't die out but now he started to laugh out loud, the sickly sweet tune reaching my ears. It was deceptively cunning as it seemed to hold power and authority, but it was like a small Childs laugh when they receive a new toy. I took the time to really look at him, angry red eyes, raven hair, porcelain face all in all he was not only intimidating, he was ethereal. And yet his laid back position and persistent eyes gave me the chills.

He was close…to close. I couldn't move or breathe now, his face moved so close towards mine, and then veered off in the last second towards my ear.

"Saved by the Dobe…" he whispered, lips ghosting the side of my ear, Goosebumps spread like wild flowers from the tip of my head to the bottom of my toes.

Completely confused I found that I couldn't move, not one muscle and I still wasn't breathing.

"_Sakura_, don't forget me…" he whispered, the voice worming its way into my mind. How did he know my name? Who is this freak?

"Who are you?" I managed to gasp out, blackness starting to cloud my vision.

"Sasuke…" came the haunting melody of his voice before I was falling.

"Sakura, SAKURA! Damn it wake up Sakura" yelled Naruto as he lightly slapped her face.

Opening my eyes with a start I realized I was still in the park and it must have been a dream.

"Finally, geez Sakura it's not safe to sleep in the park, by the way the cherry blossom in your hair looks really pretty"

A sense of fear settled in the pit of my stomach as I yanked the offending object out of my hair, threw it on the ground and started to jump on it, effectively crushing its existence into oblivion.

"O-k then" Naruto said a look of confusion and doubt plastered across his face as he gazed at the crushed object.

Stomping of I headed back to my room. I felt utterly drained and completely out of it, it didn't help that I was freezing and the sun had disappeared behind the clouds.

"WAIT SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"For god's sake Naruto, your practically right next to me!" I hissed, the ringing in my ear giving me a headache.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head "But Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you for training!" he finished happily.

Slapping a hand to my forehead I turned on my heel, stuck my middle finger up at him and trudged on home, leaving a gaping blonde behind me.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Recap:**

**(With Gaara:)**

**I transported her out of the destroyed office and back to her room. I sat up against the bed, with her cuddled into my chest. I felt as though my encircling arms would ward off any pain and any danger that s in her near future. This thought brought a wave of contentment and I fell asleep for the first time in a long time…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but I felt as though I had slept for hours. It was refreshing the rest that I could never get, and this sleeping girl gave it to me, I wonder if she knows the weight of the gift she unknowingly gave to me. Either way she did give that to me, and she can't take it back.

'**Well if she **_**unknowingly **_**gave it to you then, no, I don't think that she knows how much it means to you.'**

'It was just a thought damn it, do you really have to be such a busy body?'

'**Ummm yes! I am in your mind baka; I can hear EVERYTHING that goes on in here!'**

'That doesn't mean you need to give your opinion EVERY time!'

'**Yes it does'**

'No it doesn't'

'**Ahhh Yer it does'**

'No it doesn't- that's it! I'm not playing these childish games with you anymore!'

'**But there fun! Besides it all started-'** Shukaku said pouting.

'I don't want to hear why' I interrupted.

'**Well it's not my fault that you're unbearably boring!'**

'And you're annoying'

'**So it all started on a sunny day, I was young then when killing was new to me. That was the day all of my troubles started, I had just stumbled through the forest-'**

'I told you I didn't want to hear'

'**When I came across a beautiful glittering castle! I felt like such a knight! Like the fairy tales! So I strutted up to the door and pushed it open announcing my presence to the very queen herself! And that was when the beauty gave me a dire quest for her daughters hand in marriage'**

Shukaku continued to ramble on, a wistful glint in his eye, so I pushed him to the back of my mind ignoring his twisted tale. I wonder what really made him like that…

Shuddering at the thought of actually listening to one of his fictitious stories I turned my attention to the source of my new found peace. My breath scraped lightly across the back of her neck causing her to cuddle up closer into my chest.

Sucking in my breath quickly at the contented movement, I froze. Her breathing continued on evenly and that was when my entire body told me of the grievous position I was in. shifting slightly to relieve the ache in my back…and neck…and legs…

I felt her breath hitch in her throat so I froze and pretended to be asleep to see what would happen.

She just moved about and then stared at me. She just kept on staring, cracking open an eye slightly I saw her pull different facial expressions obviously deep in thought.

It wasn't long before she reached out a hand and gently brushed the side of my face, it was so unexpected…so intimate, but the torrent of emotions that coursed through me caused me to tighten my arms around her and my breath to catch in my throat.

My movement effectively stopping her hands motion.

NO! No keep doing what you were doing! Please! It was…it was…nice and…calming. I begged in my mind, surprised at my need to feel her hand against my face again. Snapping my eyes open I watched as she stared at her balled fist, tears starting to flow down her face in pain. Did I cause that?

She looked so distressed that I went to place my hand on her face, just as she had done to me. Before my hand made contact she turned and pushed violently at my chest, effectively making herself fall flat on her ass. The tears that streamed down her face pulled at my soul, my heart…my heart stung with an alien emotion.

The last thing I noticed before she tore through the door was the subtle smell of metallic and the red ooze that dripped from her fist.

'**Well that's just disappointing'** remarked Shukaku, his hand on his chin for a dramatic thinking effect.

"She couldn't even look at me" the words that spilled from my mouth were left to hang in the air, along with the hand.

It seemed as though I was frozen in time, my face still a smear of indifference, my eyes gazing at my hand, still frozen mid-air.

"Wow, brother don't you look pathetic today!" chirped an overly energized Kankuro.

Finally moving I threw Kankuro into the wall, ignoring his pleas and striding out into the daylight.

"She couldn't even look at me"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(I thought I would try something small and different!)**

**(New pov, with Temari!)**

"She couldn't even look at me" I heard as my troubled looking brother strode out of the house. Confused I trudged down into Sakura's room.

I could not control the fit of giggles that bubbled to the surface and escaped my lips.

There before me was Kankuro, looking positively livid…trapped against the wall with a small layer of sand…holding him in a spread eagle position. It was HILARIOUS!

Holding my finger up to quench the angry torrent of swear words that were about to form from him, I ran to my room and grabbed my make-up kit, a camera and a permanent marker.

Running back down to him I quickly rubbed of his paint and started my magic…let's just say that after ten minutes, he was a whole new Kankuro!

His white face, pink kitty lips, permanent black whiskers and nose, some black around his eyes and random kitty patterns was permanently engraved into my mind…and film…along with the big permanent words "MR. PUFFLES" on his forehead…like I said HILARIOUS!

"So you think this is funny? Well then _dearest_ _sister, _you have to watch your back…I will get you, and then I will be the one laughing! HA!"

That just made me laugh even more. Running back up to my room I stashed the camera in a safe place and made my way out into the bustling streets.

I was simply wondering, my mind had effectively tuned out of reality and I just kept moving forward. That is of course until my foot collided into something in my way and I fell flat on my face.

"That wasn't pretty" I groaned as I pulled myself into a standing position and turned to see what I had tripped over.

There before me was a slightly amused Shikamaru, who was still lazily gazing at the sky, arms supporting his head.

I blinked a few times and turned to leave, after all I was still slightly dazed from the trip as well as the whole zoning out. I had effectively gone three steps before I couldn't move a muscle. Well my brain couldn't move them, but my muscles were sure moving. Soon I found myself lying next to Shikamaru, his arm supporting my head, our sides touching. I felt giddy and happy all in the same time, shuffling closer his smirk grew to a smile. A comfortable silence washed over us as we gazed at the sky, simply enjoying each other's presence.

Well of course that was until he broke it "Troublesome…" he muttered pulling me closer and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. We both continued watching the sky till Kankuro popped out of nowhere and snapped a picture of us. Growling I ended the day with a memory, two photos and a very un-happy Kankuro…life is bliss!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

END CHAPTER!

TO BE CONT!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Shukaku's daydreaming!**_

**So it all started on a sunny day, I was young then when killing was new to me. That was the day all of my troubles started; I had just stumbled through the forest when I came across a beautiful glittering castle! I felt like such a knight! Like the fairy tales! **

**So I strutted up to the door and pushed it open announcing my presence to the very queen herself! And that was when the beauty gave me a dire quest for her daughters hand in marriage. **

"To earn my daughters hand in marriage, you must bring me a golden horn" she announced, the very air seemed to gleam off of her glorious head of golden locks.

I travelled long and far to find that horn, I battled with the innocents and stole from everyone I came across. The blood rained from the sky…it was glorious, as was the pelt I had kept from the dragon I had slain on a whim.

I finally made it to the rumored whereabouts there all around me was scattered armor and discarded skeletons.

Trudging past the pleasing remains I found a small puppy that held a horn of gold on his forehead. The puppy looked so innocent…just the way I like them when I kill them. Pulling out the tooth I had kept from the dragon and had cleaned and hollowed out I trudged up to the puppy, holding onto my prize.

"You there!" I demanded "I suggest a trade, your glorious golden horn for my shimmering, magical dragon horn"

"Magical dragon horn you say" said the small puppy, its voice low from age and wisdom. But the puppy was no match for my haggling skills!

"Nay!" I cried "You cannot have my white mystical dragons tooth!"

"Dragons tooth?" came the drum of his deep voice again.

"Nay!" I cried again "You cannot have anything!, if I have one penny, what color are my aunt's eyes?" I asked.

"Eyes?"

"Nay!" I cried again "I take your horn and you shall become a puppy, as I am a magic being and will grant that wish for you!"

"Deal!" said the puppy "I have always wanted to be a puppy!"

Taking the horn, I gave him three dramatic blinks (eyes!) "THERE SEE! You are a puppy!"I exclaimed running away gallantly.

Finally I made it back to the castle and presented the queen with the horn.

I told her of my journey, you know the whole slaying a dragon, killing a demon, bartering with an angry god and finally outwitting a giant teddy bear.

She was so admiring of my journey that she brought out the princess.

OMG! My eyes! Their burning!

It was then that I realized to get the power of her kingdom all I had to do was kill her, after murdering the royal family I had the gold transformed into a fantazmigorical crown!

I then lived happily ever after under the sea!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N ready with those poppers people? 3…2…1… (*pulls string* *little rows of colored paper shoot off into the air!*) woo! Yay! Anyone else doing the 'can't touch this' dance? No? just me then…ok.

Well down to business then…

I know it's not uber long but it like 10 pages so that should do! Lol okays my excuses were:

-I just started uni…and well its very time consuming!

-I had writers block

-I am VERY lazy!

-I was banned from the computer for the first week as well let's just say my mum and I don't see eye to eye sometimes…

Anyways I apologies as I did promise someone that I would get out another chapter like that weekend after the last up-date…(see the 4th excuse…it's in there 4 u)

SORRY SORRY!!!!!

Also a gigantic thanks to:

Gaaraslover30240

xxbochixx

chocyjod

Fonrin

And finally *claps hands enthusiastically!*

My beta Sina! Woo!

So guys, tell me what ya think!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace out!

-hippie-ninja-


End file.
